Choisissez le mal
by eamonn
Summary: Lorsque Blaise arrive à Poudlard, il ne connait rien du monde des sorciers. Réparti à Serpentard, il doit dissimuler ce qu'il est... Et s'accommoder tant bien que mal de l'arrogant Drago Malefoy qu'il ne supporte pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la création de J K Rowling, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fiction.

**Note 1:** Oui en effet, je prend le risque d'écrire une histoire avec un pairing rare mais un jour l'idée de cette intrigue m'est venue et elle m'a semblée bonne.

Peut-être que les personnages vous sembleront un peu OOC mais après tout, dans l'oeuvre originale, on ne sait pas grand chose de Blaise et j'ai choisie d'en faire un personnage un peu... particulier.

Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte.

**Note 2:** Cette histoire comptera quatre parties dont chacune représentera une année à Poudlard (1ère, 3ième, 5ième et 7ième).

**Dernière note :** Futur slash. Vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

_Première partie_

_Poudlard, première année (1991-1992)_

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les bousculades et entrouvrit la porte d'un compartiment.

Plein, une fois de plus.

Résigné, il tenta d'autres portes avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège dans un compartiment déjà occupé par deux garçons étrangement silencieux.

Ces derniers avaient le regard perdu dans une carte étrange et l'un deux faisait courir sa baguette sur un tracé invisible.

Ils levèrent simultanément la tête à l'arrivée de l'intrus et échangèrent un regard amusé.

Blaise les observa quelques secondes, méfiant. Qu'avaient donc ces deux têtes rousses à le dévisager de la sorte ?

-« hum chocogrenouille ? Bertie crochu ? Autre chose ? » demanda l'un des garçons en brandissant un paquet de bonbons tandis que l'autre rangeait la carte mystérieuse.

Il refusa d'un signe de tête.

-« Allons ! Ne te fais pas prier ! » insista le garçon roux avec un sourire encourageant.

Blaise haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas faire le difficile dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Il plongea la main dans le paquet qu'on lui tendait et en sortit une espèce de dragée de couleur vert pâle_. Pomme ? citron vert ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de bonbons sorciers et le fait que le paquet se soit agité lorsqu'il s'était servit ne le rassurait guère. Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à porter à sa bouche l'objet redouté lorsque…

-« N'y touchez pas malheureux ! » s'exclama un nouvel arrivant d'une voix pompeuse. C'était un grand roux à l'air sévère. « Ils ont probablement encore trafiqué ces machins crochus… Il ne faut ô grand jamais accepter quelque chose que ces deux là vous offrent ! »

-« Oh Perce ! Arrêtes de faire le rabat-joie… L'année n'a même pas encore commencer ! »

Blaise remarqua l'air renfrogné qu'avait pris les jumeaux roux lorsque ce Perce avait parlé. Contemplant bêtement son bonbon, il pensa qu'il se montrait vraiment imprudent. Décidément il ne savait pas comment se comporter dans le monde des sorciers. Tout était nouveau pour lui et c'était angoissant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit et faire preuve d'ignorance atteignait sa fierté. Depuis le moment où il avait reçu la lettre l'informant qu'il était un sorcier et avait une place dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, il avait tenu à se débrouiller seul, comme toujours..

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées en entendant Perce s'emporter contre les jumeaux, l'index pointé en signe de menace terrible.

-« Je vous préviens que si vous continuez vos mauvais coups et que vous faites encore perdre des points a Gryffondor cette année, il vous en coûtera ! J'écrirai a maman, est-ce clair ?»

-« Très clair Perce. » ricanèrent les concernés au même instant.

-« Et en tant que préfet, il est aussi de mon droit de vous punir comme il se doit alors tenez-vous bien ! »

-« Bien sûr… »

-« …Nous n'oserions pas te contrarier. »

Blaise tourna le regard vers le préfet. Celui-ci semblait âgé de quelques années de plus que lui et arborait un air vaniteux qui lui déplaisait.

-« Je me nomme Percy et je suis un des préfets de GrYffondor »dit-il en se tournant vers Blaise, « si jamais tu as besoin d'un renseignement ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre tu peux t'adresser à moi » termina-t-il sous les sourires moqueurs des jumeaux, avant de se retirer le plus dignement possible.

-« Il se croit plus important qu'il ne l'est ! »

-« …Tout ça parce qu'il a été nommer préfet ! »

-« Il nous a saoûler tout l'été avec ça… »

-« C'est votre frère ? » demanda Blaise avec un sourire compatissant, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

-« Hélas oui… » soupir théâtral, « moi c'est George et voici Fred » continua George en bousculant le dénommé Fred

-« Weasley comme tu l'avais sûrement déjà deviné » ajouta Fred.

-« Pourquoi l'aurais-je deviné ? questionna Blaise, surprit.

-« Ben, les cheveux… » répondit Fred, " tu es nouveau ?"

-« Oui…Moi c'est Blaise Zabini. »

S'ensuivirent quelques moments pendant lesquels les jumeaux lui contèrent des anecdotes de la vie à Poudlard. Mais très vite, ils lui firent un signe de tête sympathique pour prendre congé et lui désignèrent le paquet de bonbons qui n'attendait que des cobayes parmi les élèves du train.

Blaise leur adressa un léger sourire et laissa son regard se perdre à travers les différents paysages qui défilaient à sa vitre. Les jumeaux lui avaient paru amusant mais un peu trop bruyant. Il fut donc soulagé de se retrouver seul et dans le calme. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la compagnie (ou du moins essayait de s'en convaincre) et il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. Il aimait être tranquille pour songer à ce que bon lui semblait et se montrait en général assez distant.

Il comprit que le train s'approchait de Poudlard lorsqu'une grande agitation s'empara de ses passagers. Blaise enfila la robe de sorcier qu'il avait acheté un mois plus tôt sur le chemin de traverse et passa la tête hors de son compartiment.

Des élèves de tout âges bloquaient l'allée. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit s'approcher a grande allure un petit garçon joufflu qui renversait tout sur son passage.

Il semblait à la poursuite de quelque chose d'invisible. Blaise comprit de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il aperçut un crapaud bondir sur le siège qu'il avait occupé durant le voyage. _Drôle d'animal de compagnie_ se dit-il en l'attrapant adroitement.

-« Trevor !» criait l'autre garçon en s'enfonçant plus loin. Il se cogna contre la paroi qui signifiait la fin du train. Blaise le rattrapa et lui fourra le crapaud dans les mains sans prononcer un mot.

-« euh merci » balbutia le pauvre élève avec un air plutôt perdu qui semblait être son expression naturelle.

-« pas de quoi » répondit Blaise d'un ton neutre. Il leva la tête et tomba sur un visage au loin qui renvoyait l'expression la plus méprisante qui lui été donné de voir. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut comme il soutenait néanmoins le regard dédaigneux de l'inconnu. Ce dernier se détourna aussitôt et Blaise eut l'impression de retrouver son souffle. L'autre maladroit ne s'était aperçut de rien et commençait à babiller avec timidité de choses que Blaise, encore sous le choc, ne daigna pas écouter. Il retint simplement que le simplet s'appelait Neville.

Lorsqu'une espèce de géant assembla les premières années et leur demanda de prendre place dans des barques, Neville rejoint ces amis dont l'un avait les cheveux roux. Etait-ce encore un Weasley ? Blaise grimpa dans une barque et fut suivit de deux filles qui se présentèrent: Hannah Habbot et Susan Bones. Un garçon du nom d'Ernie Macmillan prit également place avec eux. Blaise ne fit attention ni aux uns ni aux autres comme il essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il avait appris sur le système éducatif sorcier dans les quelques livres qu'il avait pu se procurer durant les vacances d'été. Poudlard se rappelait-il était une école à part avec quatre maisons dont chacune avaient ses particularités… Il soupira. Il n'en savait pas assez pour faire face aux autres sorciers.

-« Comment ?! Evidemment que non ! Dumbledore ne laisserait pas le calmar géant dévorer ses élèves ! » s'écria Ernie avec hauteur à Susan qui était devenue toute pâle.

Blaise les observa, hébété. Un calmar géant ??

Il préféra ne pas poser de questions et se décida à participer à la conversation. Il regardait d'un œil inquiétant le visage verdâtre de la jeune fille assise en face de lui et décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

.

Plus tard le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher a l'entrée du château et les amena dans une grande salle remplie d'élèves. Là, un chapeau misérable trônait sur un petit tabouret. McGonagall expliqua qu'il fallait simplement poser le « choixpeau » sur sa tête et attendre la décision de celui-ci.

La répartition débuta.

Blaise regardait avec surprise le choixpeau magique envoyer les divers élèves apeurés dans les quatre maisons. Lorsque le tour de Neville vint, Blaise crût que le choixpeau avait finalement rendu l'âme… mais après un temps interminable Neville fut en fin de compte envoyé à Gryffondor. Il fut tellement content qu'il en oublia de retirer le choixpeau et Blaise se mit à rire alors que Neville le remettait tout penaud à Macdougal Morag. L'élève suivant était le jeune garçon au regard méprisant. Blaise l'observa avec attention et colère. _Drago Malefoy_ répéta-t-il mentalement après l'appel du professeur.

-« Serpentard ».

Le choixpeau n'avait pas mis plus de deux secondes à se décider.

La liste repris avec monotonie après le passage du célèbre Harry Potter, dont Blaise n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi et enfin, après un nouveau Weasley qui fut comme ses frères envoyé à Gryffondor, ce fut le tour de Blaise.

Blaise était le dernier de la liste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors qui était de loin la plus bruyante. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à vivre parmi de joyeux fêtards à longueur de journée où il terminerait sa vie par un minable suicide. A ce moment là, un des jumeaux Weasley cria quelque chose et jeta joyeusement une sorte de pétard magique qui explosa sur un nouvel élève de leur maison et le recouvrit entièrement de confiture.

Blaise tressaillit et enfila le choixpeau sur sa tête. _Pas Gryffondor_ pria-t-il silencieusement, _n'importe quoi mais pas Gryffondor_.

Le choixpeau parut décontenancé et lui prononça un brillant discours sur les qualités louables des Gryffondors mais Blaise n'en démordit pas, effrayé à l'idée de vivre parmi de joyeux drilles qui lui en feraient voir de toutes les couleurs.

-« Bien, murmura le choixpeau, tu as pris ta décision. Tu aurais très bien eu ta place a Gryffondor mais ta façon de penser et tes désirs te conduisent à… Serpentard ! ».

Blaise eut un petit sourire qu'il perdit quelque peu en chemin alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table des Serpentards qui l'acclamaient. En effet, il avait surpris l'air estomaqué de Neville et trouvait déconcertant les regards suspicieux de l'ensemble de la salle.

Son sourire se volatilisa définitivement lorsqu'il vit Drago Malfoy l'observait avec une expression curieuse comme s'il était soudain pris d'un doute énorme. Blaise planta son regard dans les yeux gris en essayant de paraître le plus défiant possible et il fut soulagé de voir l'autre retrouvait un air plus normal. Hautain et nonchalant, il ignora remarquablement Blaise et se mit à discuter avec deux grands bruns qui paraissait l'un comme l'autre plutôt abruti et plissé de temps en temps comiquement les yeux dans un effort pour comprendre leur interlocuteur blond aux yeux froids. Malefoy ne semblait prendre aucun cas des difficultés de ses jeunes amis. ça ne le dérangeait apparemment pas.

Blaise l'observa encore quelques temps, intrigué, puis il tourna son attention vers ses autres voisins : deux filles plutôt laides dont le nom ne l'était pas moins. Pansy et Millicent. De vrais noms de Barbie…

Il repoussa ses premières pensées peu charitables a leur sujet et écouta tranquillement leur conversation. Les deux filles continuaient de bavarder en dépit du discours de bienvenu de Dumbledore.

-« Papa m'a dit de ne pas obéir aveuglément à ces défenseurs de moldus mais de rester subtile en toute chose », disait Pansy « Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire a ton avis ? ».

-« Uh. Sais pas. » fut la réponse de Millicent.

La voix nasillarde de Pansy irrita immédiatement Blaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la table et aperçu des élèves plus âgés qui riaient férocement. A la vue des lueurs malsaines qui brillaient dans beaucoup des regards pendant qu'ils engloutissaient disgracieusement leur repas, il se sentit davantage mal à l'aise.

Il termina donc son repas en silence en essayant de faire abstraction de son entourage.

Plus tard, les préfets de Serpentard les conduisirent dans la salle commune de leur maison. Le vert et argent y dominait largement et les tableaux de décorations, qui recouvraient les murs tapissés de soie verte, représentaient diverses scènes de batailles et de révoltes. Les petits fauteuils qui entouraient les tables pourvus d'énormes griffes en guise d'accoudoirs n'avaient pas un aspect apaisant. Ils avaient quelque chose de lugubre que n'améliorait pas la lueur verdâtre qui éclairait la salle.

Blaise apprit par la suite que c'étaient les préfets de l'année précédente qui avait pris le bon soin de décorer la salle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir des premières années, il fut soulagé de constater qu'à l'intérieur se dégageait une atmosphère sereine. Il se sentit plus détendu.

« Vous deux, prenez les lits du fond ! » ordonna de sa voix méprisante Malefoy qui venait d'entrer avec ses deux amis . Ces derniers s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers l'endroit le plus proche de la fenêtre et déposa ses affaires sur le lit.

Blaise se résigna à prendre le lit le plus proche de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas se tapir dans l'obscurité.

-« Non, tu ne peux pas te mettre là ! » s'écria aussitôt Malefoy en le toisant avec colère.

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda froidement Blaise, retenant des paroles injurieuses.

-« Je ne veux personne près de moi ! Et on ne m'adresse pas la parole, c'est compris ? Je suis un Malefoy, on attend mon accord avant de s'exprimer ! Maintenant ôtes-toi de là ! ».

Blaise le fixa quelques secondes, abasourdi.

-« Tu te prends pour un roi peut-être ? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir, que ce soit de ta part ou de quiconque. Et Malefoy ou pas Malefoy j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est compris ? », dit-il en exagérant le dernier mot. Il fit mine de sortir ses affaires sans se soucier de l'autre.

Mais Malefoy, hors de lui, avait saisit sa baguette et prononçait la première syllabe d'un sort que Blaise ne pouvait connaître. Ce dernier s'élança par réflexe vers son adversaire et lui arracha la baguette des mains. Le tout avec une vitesse impressionnante.

-« Pas assez rapide Seigneur Malefoy » commenta Blaise avec un sourire moqueur devant l'air ahuri qu'avait pris le Serpentard.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent les deux acolytes de Malefoy pour intervenir. Voyant leur maître en danger, ils pointèrent tout deux leur baguette sur Blaise qui les regarda impuissant. Il ne connaissait aucun sort d'attaque et encore moins de défense.

Il songea aux techniques de retraites stratégiques apprises entre autres durant les leçons de défense aux combats, seul loisir que lui permettait sa mère, qui avare et égoïste n'utilisait en rien son argent pour son fils. Blaise avait réussi a la convaincre en arguant que toute habilité aux combats était une bonne façon de la protéger contre les mauvaises gens qui s'attaquent en premier lieu aux femmes veuves et riches. C'était son devoir de fils avait-il ajouté. En fait c'était pour lui plusieurs heures par semaine de liberté et de défoulement.

Blaise observa attentivement ses adversaires, prêt à bondir aux moindres mouvements. Il se jeta en avant vers Drago lorsque Crabbe ouvrit la bouche.

Les minutes qui suivirent reflétèrent un désordre complet et lorsque les Serpentards accoururent dans le dortoir des premières années, ils purent contempler dans l'ordre, de gauche à droite: un Goyle aux vêtement roussi qui fixait bêtement ses affaires en partie détruite, un Crabbe désormais chauve, plaqué au sol par Blaise près d'une armoire renversé et enfin Malefoy qui semblait presque paralysé en retrait de ses camarades.

-« Explication » tonna un grand Serpentard aux cheveux noirs qui se nommait Flint.

-« Lui » répondit laconiquement Malefoy en désignant Blaise.

-« Zabini c'est ça ? » reprit Flint d'une voix froide, « Garde tes talents pour les Gryffondors ».

Une minute de recueillement suivit cette déclaration.

-« Je ne connais pas de Zabini, moi. » commença suspicieusement un élève âgé.

-« D'où tu viens ? Qui sont tes parents ? ».

Blaise le fixa sans répondre.

-« Tu es bien un sang pur, n'est ce pas ? » demanda un autre férocement.

-« Quoi ?? » s'exclama Blaise de surprise. Il se sentit en danger devant ses regards malsains. « Bien sûr que oui ! Que ferai-je à Serpentard sinon ? » dit-il instinctivement. Il fut soulagé de voir les autres se détendre et afficher un sourire mauvais.

-« Ne fais pas le malin Zabini, on est pas très tolérant par ici » conclut Flint avant d'entraîner les autres hors du dortoir ravagé.

De nouveau seuls, les quatre Serpentards se contemplèrent un instant.

-« Bien, tu vas ranger le bordel que tu as causé Zabini. » déclara Malefoy d'un ton désintéressé.

Blaise prit sur lui pour ne pas déclencher un nouveau conflit et lança un regard autour de lui. Impossible de ranger tout seul. Comment allait-il remettre l'armoire en place ? Il s'avança vers celle-ci.

-« Voulez-vous me donner un coup de main vous et vos sujets, seigneur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il faussement courtois.

-« Arrêtes tout de suite ! » gronda Drago d'une voix menaçante.

Blaise sourit et désigna l'armoire. « alors ? »

-« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que t'attends pour utiliser ta baguette ? »

Oh. Blaise sembla comprendre son erreur. Il ne dirait pas a ces odieux camarades qu'il ne savait pas se servir de magie. Ils en profiteraient a coup sûr..

-« Je n'ai pas envie de tout me taper tout seul alors que ce sont ces deux abrutis qui ont tout dévasté ! »

-« Malheureusement ces deux-là ne seront d'aucune utilité. Ils sont incapables de se servir correctement de leur baguette comme tu as pu le constater plus tôt… » dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-« Et bien sûr sa majesté ne veut pas se salir les mains n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être est-ce pour cacher le fait qu'elle non plus ne sait pas se servir de sa baguette… » commença Blaise, souriant de voir Malefoy fulminer.

-« Regarde ça et apprends » lança hautainement celui-ci . D'un sort, il remit en place l'armoire.

Blaise, attentif, mémorisa le sort.

-« Facile. C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton déçu.

Drago le foudroya du regard.

-« Réparo » dit-il en pointant le sac déchiré de Goyle. Blaise continua de le provoquer jusqu'à ce que tout soit rétablit. Puis il le regarda et éclata de rire.

-« C'est parfait. Finalement vous avez tout rangé vous-même mon prince… »

Drago qui ne supportait pas d'être tourné en dérision se jeta sur lui mais Blaise le maîtrisa aisément.

-« Allons, allons un peu de tenu voyons ! Allez donc vous coucher seigneur Malefoy. Il est décidément tard… »

-« Arrêtes de me parler comme ça ! » hurla Drago en se dégageant de Blaise.

-« Vraiment aucun contrôle » dit platement Blaise en l'ignorant royalement.

-« Je vais te détruire Zabini, je le jure ! » dit Malefoy, les yeux brûlant de rage.

Blaise le regarda gravement, puis il haussa les épaules et sortit du dortoir sans prononcer un mot de plus.

...


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer** (je change d'avis pour ne pas manquer à la tradition): Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont évidemment pas à moi. En revanche l'histoire m'appartient.

.

**Message à Gr33nimp**: D'abord merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir! En ce qui concerne le passé de Blaise, j'y fais d'autres allusions de temps en temps. En fait j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors peut être que par la suite, j'en raconterai plus : )

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

Il était 21h. Plus qu'une heure avant le couvre-feu.

Blaise avait compris qu'il lui fallait demander de l'aide. Il se sentait menacé mais ne connaissait pas la nature du danger. Pourquoi les Serpentards le regardaient de cette façon? Qu'étaient les sangs-purs? Le mieux à faire était de se renseigner auprès d'une personne avisée.

Blaise se dirigea donc aveuglément dans le château à la recherche du directeur de Poudlard...

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Neville accompagné d'autres garçons qui inspectaient les couloirs.

-«Ah Neville! » , dit-il en s'approchant avec un sourire, «encore perdu Trevor? ».

Neville hocha la tête, légèrement apeuré.

-« Tire-toi de là, la salle des Serpentards c'est de l'autre côté ! » s'écria un garçon aussi âgé que lui.

-« Je… » Blaise les regarda un instant étonné, «bien. »

Il tourna les talons sans insister mais Neville le rattrapa.

-« Excuse-nous Blaise. C'est..tu sais…tu es un Serpentard ! » dit-il d'une petite voix.

-« Oui et alors ? » demanda Blaise.

-« Alors les Serpentards méprisent les autres maisons et plus particulièrement les Griffondors. » dit Neville d'une traite.

-« Oh… » Blaise sourit, « alors ne dit à personne que je ne vous méprise pas. »

Néville sourit en retour.

-« J'aurai bien couru après Trévor moi aussi (j'adore ça) mais je dois voir Dumbledore, sais-tu où se trouve son bureau? »

Néville fit signe que non…

Ses camarades de chambre observaient la scène avec surprise.

Ron Weasley s'avança vers eux.

-« Mes frères connaissent à peu près tout sur Poudlard » commença-t-il, il s'arrêta comme hésitant à livrer des informations.

-« Ah oui les jumeaux légèrement frappés ? » dit Blaise avec un petit rire, « je me suis assis avec eux dans le train et ils ont essayé de me refiler des trucs douteux qu'ils qualifiaient de bonbons crochus. »

Ron observa un instant Blaise.

-« Pourquoi t'es à Serpentard? »

-« Manque d'affection je crois… » répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Les Griffondors qui s'étaient tous approché se mirent à rire.

-« Tu as l'air bizarre » dit Ron, toujours suspicieux.

-« Pourquoi les Serpentards seraient-ils forcément mauvais ? » s'exclama Harry Potter avec un ton de grand sage.

Tout le monde lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

-« En tout cas j'ai besoin de voir Dumbledore, si quelqu'un peut me renseigner ? » reprit Blaise.

-« Près des gargouilles. Il te faut le mot de passe mais je ne le connais pas. Fred dit que ça a toujours un rapport avec une sucrerie. » lâcha Ron. Puis il lui expliqua le chemin et Blaise s'éloigna.

.

Il parvint aux Gargouilles après le couvre-feu et attendit quelques instants avec l'espoir qu'une porte jaillit du néant s'ouvre d'elle-même. Espoir déçu…

Soupirant, il fit face à une des gargouilles et lança des noms de sucreries… moldues pour la plupart.

-« Euh… Bon, crochu? Non, dragées crochus ? ou Kinder surprise ! Carambar atomique goût cactus, Limace au chocolat ? Nan.. Hum, au fruit des bois ? Trevor à la framboise ! Hé hé… Oh, j'abandonne ! ».

Il s'assit près de la gargouille, vaincu.

-« Trésor à la framboise? Je ne me souviens pas y avoir jamais goûté. » fit le vieux directeur d'une voix tranquille.

Blaise se redressa avec lenteur.

-« Vous pouvez vous en passez Professeur, si je peux me permettre… Professeur, je voulais vous parler ! »

-« Il m'avait bien semblé… Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Il passa par une porte dérobé qui n'était assurément pas présente cinq minutes plus tôt. Ce qui le mena dans un grand bureau qui avait l'air au premier abord désordonné mais lorsqu'on s'y approchait de plus près, on pouvait voir que chaque chose semblait trouver sa place dans un ordre étrange pour un oeil novice. Il y avait une cage dorée qui ne contenait rien si ce n'est un curieux petit miroir et dont les portes étaient ouvertes, des petites chaises miniatures bleues qui s'alignaient en cercle sur le côté droit du bureau, des livres poussiéreux à chaque angles de la pièce et d'autres objets étranges et multicolores qui n'étaient rien de connu aux yeux de Blaise.

Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait le directeur et attendit que ce dernier, qui l'observait sereinement, prenne la parole.

Cela n'arriva pas...

Blaise se lança.

-« Euh… Eh bien professeur, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. »

-« Charmant. »

Silence

-« Cela vous pose un problème quelconque? » demanda enfin Dumbledore.

-« Pas vraiment… Mais je ne connais rien ou presque au monde magique et j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait se retourner contre moi. »

Dumbledore parut surpris.

-« Vous êtes un enfant de moldu? »

-« Oui. »

-« Oh! Alors je ferai mieux de faire remplacer le choixpeau, il a certainement perdu la tête… Enfin, on a que ça en même temps. »

Blaise considéra le directeur avec étonnement.

-« Surtout prenez garde de ne pas révéler à vos camarades vos origines mon garçon… »

-« Expliquez-moi monsieur. »

-« Vous ne savez rien du conflit qui oppose les sorciers sur leurs origines? »

-« En fait non. »

Dumbledore prit la parole pour un long moment et Blaise se montra attentif. Il apprit l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard, celle de Voldemort et d'Harry Potter et l'opinion des sorciers dits de « sangs-purs » sur ceux de conditions inférieures.

-« Une dernière question professeur. »

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Dans mon dortoir, il y a ce Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce-que le nom de Malefoy a de si important? »

-« Ah ça… Les Malefoy sont une famille très respectée et très riche dans le monde sorcier. Le père du jeune Malefoy était un des fidèles de Voldemort et même s'il a été acquitté depuis, il reste un homme puissant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se mettre à dos. »

Blaise hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-« Merci pour toutes ces informations professeurs. »

-« Je vais vous créer une généalogie de descendance pure. Vous êtes suffisamment en danger comme ça. Prenez bien garde à ce que vous dites et soyez extrêmement méfiant avant d'accorder votre confiance à qui que ce soit. Vous n'avez pas le comportement d'un Serpentard. »

-« Merci beaucoup.» répéta Blaise en se levant.

-« Une dernière chose: je vais vous envoyer une lettre par hibou qui vous renseignera sur votre nouvelle descendance et ainsi votre nouvelle histoire. Seul vous pourrez lire cette lettre… »

Blaise hocha la tête et se retira…

oOoOo

-« Mot de passe? » s'enquit le pantin désarticulé du tableau.

-« Caligula » chuchota Blaise.

Le portrait s'effaça et Blaise entra dans la salle commune vide ou presque.

-« Bientôt minuit… » lança une voix traînante.

Blaise se retourna et lui fit face.

-« Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter vous savez… »

-« Commence pas ! » coupa Drago, glacial.

Blaise le regarda en silence.

-« Alors d'où viens-tu? Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. » demanda Drago avec hauteur.

-« Mon cher, s'il me prenait l'envie de faire des confidences, ce n'est certainement pas vers vous que je me tournerais. ».

Il vit avec satisfaction Drago serrer les poings. L'autre sembla réfléchir puis…

-« Bien. A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes pas pour moi et je ne t'accorderai aucun regard. »

-« Vous me brisez le cœur seigneur Malefoy. Laissez-moi une chance de me faire aimer de vous. »

-« Va te faire voir, Zabini. ».

Drago disparut dans les escaliers qui montaient au dortoir.

oOoOo

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Blaise avait pris place dans un des sofas près de la cheminée et laissait ses pensées dériver tandis qu'il contemplait les flammes verdoyantes s'agiter magiquement.

Il se rappela le jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier. Sa mère n'avait jamais pris au sérieux l'étrange nouvelle mais elle voyait d'un bon œil le fait qu'une école requiert son fils pour une année où il vivrait loin d'elle. Cela n'avait pas chagriné Blaise. Il n'avait aucun lien avec sa mère, celle-ci ne le tolérait que parce qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix.

Quant à lui, il était heureux de changer d'univers. Il s'était senti léger de quitter Londres et sa demeure luxueusement impersonnelle... mais à présent l'insouciance le quittait comme il repensait aux paroles de Dumbledore.

Il se leva soudain alors que quelque chose le frappait… Pourvu que personne n'ait fouillé dans mes affaires ! Il se précipita en vitesse dans son dortoir et, le plus précautionneusement possible, tira sur son sac en essayant d'étouffer les bruits. Heureusement, les deux abrutis ronflaient bruyamment. Blaise s'éclipsa avec son sac et le porta en salle commune. Il ouvrit celui-ci et s'empara de ses livres préférés. Il regarda tristement l'exemplaire de Lestat le Vampire avant de le jeter au feu. Les autres suivirent immédiatement. Blaise ressentit cela comme un sacrilège de les brûler mais il ne pouvait garder aucun objet moldu. Il vérifia plusieurs fois le contenu de ses bagages et se résigna à jeter lampes torches, montre, vêtements moldus et autres.

Il ne put cependant pas se débarrasser de ses carnets de notes où il écrivait des petites histoires déformées de la réalité. Alors il passa une partie de la nuit à chercher un endroit où les dissimuler.

Blaise reçut la lettre de Dumbledore le lendemain soir. Après le repas dans la grande salle, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour lire tranquillement l'ouvrage sur l'histoire de Poudlard, emprunté à la bibliothèque plus tôt dans la journée.

Il s'assit sur son lit et s'empressa de décacheter la lettre.

Blaise Zabini,

Né le 25/03/80 à Portovenere, Italie

Mère: Miranda Zabini

Père: Inconnu

Suivait un descriptif complet des différents déménagements de la mère de Blaise et de ces différents mariages, sorciers et moldus (peu importait pourvu que l'heureux élu sois fortuné) qui finissaient tous par la mort malencontreuse de l'époux.

Blaise sourit en pensant qu'on était pas loin de la réalité.

Miranda Zabini était décrite comme une puissante sorcière de condition noble, extrêmement riche et qui tirait ses pouvoirs de sa beauté redoutable. La lignée était de sang-pur bien qu'on ne pouvait être certain que son fils le soit également même si cette dernière l'affirmait haut et fort. Miranda Zabini quitta l'Italie cinq ans après la naissance de son fils unique pour s'installer en Angleterre après trois remariages presque consécutifs.

Blaise acheva la lecture de sa vie fictive et se sentit rassuré. A présent il existait des faits concrets pour prouver sa condition.

oOoOo

Depuis le jour où il sut ce que signifiait vivre parmi les Serpentards, Blaise n'eut de cesse d'être sur ses gardes et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde sorcier afin de ne pas être pris en défaut durant une conversation sur un sujet purement sorcier.

Il dévalisa la bibliothèque, lisant toutes les nuits pour apprendre le plus possible de sorts, surtout ceux utilisés le plus couramment et se décida à rester silencieux la plupart du temps lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les Serpentards. Il fuyait également les élèves des autres maisons et lançait des regards noir à tous sans exception.

Blaise s'était malencontreusement trahi plus d'une fois comme le jour où apprenant l'existence réelle des dragons, il n'avait pu s'empecher de tressaillir, ou encore le jour où il avait fait un bref salut à Neville avant d'entrer en cours de métamorphose. Seul Drago Malefoy l'avait remarqué et avait froncé les sourcils. Ce dernier, tenant son engagement, l'évitait consciencieusement. L'attitude de Blaise ne semblait pas douteuse aux Serpentards qui trouvaient naturel que Blaise les rembarre constamment alors que celui-ci n'éprouvait que du mépris à leur égard.

Plus de deux mois passèrent ainsi. Rien ne changeait. Et Crabbe avait décidé de garder sa tête rasé parce que Malefoy lui avait dit que ça faisait plus stylé. L'hiver approchait et Blaise s'accordait une promenade solitaire autour du lac. Il n'avait pas eu de conversation normale avec quelqu'un depuis tout ce temps si on omet les brèves interventions de Pansy que Blaise cherchait à éviter un peu. Il croisait bien quelques Gyffondors de son année et qu'il appréciait mais il ne pouvait s'attarder longtemps.

Blaise était le seul Serpentard à ne jamais les insulter mais bien sûr en public, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Ainsi cet état de fait passait inaperçu. Il se sentait triste bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement. Une amitié avec un Serpentard aurait été dangereuse et puis, de toute façon, il ne tenait pas spécialement à passer du temps avec un abruti fini (crâne rasé ou non) ou avec un narcissique royal.

C'est à cela qu'il pensait lorsqu'il entra dans le cachot qui servait de classe au professeur Rogue.

- « ASSEYEZ VOUS PAR DEUX! PLUS VITE QUE CA! » beugla Rogue qui, visiblement, n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Blaise s'installa à la table du fond comme à son habitude. Mais Rogue vint le remorquer jusqu'au premier rang comme de coutûme. Il s'assit à côté de l'élève favoris de son professeur, allias Drago Malefoy, en grommelant des paroles indistinctes. Rogue le plaçait immanquablement au premier rang afin de garder un œil sur lui. Dès le premier jour, Blaise avait sentit qu'il n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces de son professeur de potion. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il l'avait surprit glisser un mot à Neville, l'élève bouc émissaire de Rogue ?. Ou peut être parce qu'il s'était permis de rabrouer le bon roi Dragobert sous ses yeux ? En tout cas, depuis ces jours malheureux, Rogue lui lançait des regards furibonds à tout va lorsqu'il n'était pas déjà occuper à s'acharner sur Potter ou Londubat.

- « Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion relativement simple. Si simple que même un benêt aux joues joufflu devrait pouvoir le réaliser sans l'assistance du bon samaritain échevelée.» déclara Rogue en lançant un regard morne sur la classe qui dans l'ensemble n'avait rien compris à la critique sous-entendu.

Blaise fit ce qu'il put pour garder un visage impassible sous le rire goguenard de Malefoy. Il aimait bien Neville malgré sa maladresse. Celui-ci l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui répertorier les objets magiques de sa connaissance ainsi qu'une liste de tous les animaux magiques. Cela avait pris plus d'un mois à Neville qui avait pris son travail au sérieux et avait fait beaucoup de recherches. Blaise s'était adressé à lui sachant que Neville le ferait sans se poser beaucoup de questions.

- « La potion compatio! » s'écria Rogue en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau qui se couvrit d'inscriptions, « elle a des effets empathiques, ceux qui la boivent peuvent ressentir les émotions de l'autre… Voici les ingrédients, vous avez 1h39! ».

Sans se faire prier, les élèves s'activèrent. Hermione Granger fit perdre 15 points aux Gryffondors en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de troisième cycle et donc pas au programme des premières années. Neville fit perdre 20 points de plus en renversant son chaudron sur la table à sa droite. Celle de Pansy et Millicent. Tout trois durent être conduit à l'infirmerie ayant été touché par le liquide douteux qui s'écoulait du chaudron.

Blaise acheva la potion tandis que Drago clamait haut et fort que Neville était un danger ambulant et que trop de stupidité pouvait nuire aux autres.

Blaise ajouta une mèche de ses cheveux et une de ceux de Drago. Puis il planta là son camarade qui continuait de pester contre les Gryffondors et amena un échantillon de potion au professeur Rogue qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

-« Bien. Vous pouvez le tester. Nous verrons si vous avez effectivement préparer une potion compatio. »

Blaise s'en retourna vers Drago et tous deux burent en grimaçant l'infâme potion. Puis ils attendirent…

Rien ne se passa.

-« Tu ressens quelque chose ? » demanda Drago avec ce même dédain qu'il avait lorsqu'il était forcé de lui parler.

-« On va voir si ça marche. » dit Blaise brusquement. Il s'approcha de Drago et le giffla avec force.

Ils crièrent en même temps. Drago sentit le bonheur de Blaise à son geste malgré la douleur de la gifle. Il voulut se jeter sur Blaise mais ce dernier anticipa le mouvement et bloqua ses bras avec rapidité. Blaise éprouva l'impuissance mêlée de colère insatiable qui parcourait son adversaire.

-« Tu sais quoi Zabini ? T'as un problème, un gros problème... T'es complètement félée! ».

Blaise éclata de rire. Il ressentit l'étonnement profond de Drago et rit plus fort encore. Rogue les réprimanda et annonça quelques minutes plus tard la fin du cours.

Blaise rangea ses affaires en silence. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Drago et une onde d'incertitude et de douleur le traversa. Blaise en resta stupéfait. Il s'aperçut que quelque chose de similaire avait touché Malefoy qui l'observait avec un air perdu.

-« Pour une fois, vous avez presque l'air touchant Monseigneur. » lui dit Blaise avant de s'éclipser en hâte. Il eut tout de même le temps de ressentir la rage de Malefoy le brûlait.

Il se réfugia à la bibliothèque, sûr que Drago n'y viendrait pas à cette heure. Eprouver les émotions de quelqu'un avait quelque chose d'intimement malsain et de dérangeant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait également peur de trahir des sentiments que son visage impassible ne reflétait habituellement pas.

Il passa dans les rayons au hasard, faisant du repérage de livres qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais le temps de parcourir… Il regagna la grande salle seulement lorsqu'il fut l'heure du dîner.

Blaise s'assit à côté de Pansy. Comme d'habitude, elle lui raconta les détails de sa journée. Pas très intéressant, néanmoins il s'efforçait de lui prêter attention.

Pansy avait pleins de défauts, cependant Blaise sentait qu'elle n'était pas méchante.

Elle manquait vraiment de caractère et était facilement influençable mais n'était pas mauvaise.

-« Et puis après j'ai été récupéré mes bracelets magiques dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde. Maman m'a dit que mes bracelets étaient magiques mais moi je n'ai pas trouvé en quoi. »

-« Hum » acquiesça Blaise.

-« Mais maintenant je dois trouver une autre cachette parce que je t'ai dit où c'était. »

-« Je n'irai pas te les voler » promit Blaise d'un ton absent.

-« Ah… » Elle demeura un instant silencieuse. « Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-« Rien je suppose… Je reste ici en tout cas. »

-« Oh, tu ne rentres pas chez ta mère? »

-« Je serai bien mieux ici… Et toi tu fais quoi? » lui demanda Blaise très vite. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui et fuyait les questions personnelles.

-« Ben moi je rentre à la maison. On fait toujours une grande fête de famille avec mes cousins et tout ça… ».

Blaise finit son repas en écoutant des histoires de Noël chez les Parkinson. Il écouta plus attentivement que d'ordinaire, il ne connaissait pas les coutumes de Noël chez les sang-purs. Après le repas, il se laissa entraîner dans une promenade autour du lac et lui posa d'autres questions qui dérivaient peu à peu sur la vie quotidienne de sa famille. Pansy pourrait devenir une alliée songea-t-il avant de se reprocher aussitôt de vouloir se servir d'elle. Il reporta la conversation sur un sujet plus commun. En l'occurrence, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux que Pansy envisageait "pour se faire belle" pour les fêtes de Noël.

A 21h précise, il se rendit dans son dortoir, s'empara d'un livre et lorsque les autres arrivèrent, il se coucha en même temps qu'eux.

Aucun des garçons n'échangeait un mot avec Blaise, probablement sous ordre de Drago. Comme chaque nuit, il attendit que les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle commencent. En général, il ne fallait pas plus de 5 minutes. Puis venait une longue heure d'attente avant que Drago ne commence à s'agiter sous l'effet d'un quelconque mauvais rêve. Il ne connaissait personne qui avait des nuits plus sombres que les siennes. Blaise se releva sans faire de bruit et descendit les escaliers.

Il approcha un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle commune, grimpa dessus et murmura un sort d'agrandissement. Le fauteuil s'éleva pour atteindre deux fois sa taille. Il promena les mains sur le plafond et poussa doucement. Un côté de celui-ci s'ouvrit et il attrapa ses carnets. Il remit le plafond en place. Et se mit à relire ce qu'il avait déjà écris, ses plans de vie les plus improbables, les parodies des personnes qu'il aimait le moins et ce qu'il ferait dans toutes sortes de situations ridicules. Il s'agissait surtout d'écrits stupides mais penser à des situations stupides l'avait toujours réconforter. Quand il eut finit, il regarda le feu et se mit à rêvasser.

Les autres nuits, il venait ici avec ses livres et s'efforcer de rattraper ses faibles connaissances sur les sorciers célèbres et leur hauts faits ainsi que sur l'histoire de la magie plus globalement.

Lorsqu'il retourna se coucher, Drago avait cessé de s'agiter. Il s'installa sur son lit. Se releva un bon moment plus tard et s'approchant de Goyle, hésita un instant.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le garçon.

-« silencio » tenta-t-il. Les ronflements ne s'entendirent plus. Blaise laissa échapper un petit cri de joie. Il s'approcha alors de Crabbe et réitéra le sort.

-« Deux mois de souffrances qui auraient put être évité plus tôt si j'y avais pensé. » murmura Drago.

Blaise se retourna.

« Je sais que je suis indispensable à votre bien-être. » chuchota-t-il.

Blaise s'était attendu à un accès de colère mais fut pris par surprise en entendant ce qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Mais Malefoy se reprit bien vite.

-« Tu finiras par payer tes impertinences, Zabini. »

Blaise se coucha sans répondre.

Le lendemain matin, deux Serpentards eurent la désagréable surprise de se réveiller incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Malefoy les laissa en panique une partie de la matinée avant de les délivrer du sortilège pour le cours de métamorphose.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent vite.

Blaise vint trouver Pansy et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravie et rejoignit peu après Milicent.

Cette dernière lui fit une grimace particulièrement laide et Blaise haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans la salle des Serpentards, entièrement vide. Un sourire heureux s'étala sur son visage. Tous ses camarades aux sangs-pur avaient une grande famille avec qui passer les fêtes. Il se sentait enfin libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait pendant deux semaines. Ainsi lorsque Ron et Harry lui proposèrent de faire une bataille explosive, il accepta avec plaisir sans savoir ce que c'était.

L'après-midi débutait et tous les élèves du château s'étaient regroupés. On pouvait en compter moins d'une vingtaine.

Ron trouva étrange que Blaise ne connaisse pas le jeu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Blaise, qui avait remarqué son air intrigué, raconta qu'il avait été élevé en fils unique par une mère excentrique qui ne le laissait jouer à rien ni même voir d'autres sorciers. Cette remarque lui valut la sympathie d'Harry mais il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Après le jeu, ils restèrent un moment à discuter. Blaise déclina leur offre de passer la soirée avec eux et retourna étudier quelques livres, heureux de se retrouver tranquille.

Le jour de Noël, il le passa avec les Gryffondors qui étaient restés au château, c'est à dire essentiellement Harry et la famille Weasley.

Après avoir refusé pour la quatrième fois des chocolats de Noël que Fred s'évertuait à lui refiler, il s'était engagé dans une bataille de boules de neige magiques contre Ron, qui bientôt trouva du renfort auprès d'Harry… George vint aider Blaise qui se trouvait en difficulté. Malheureusement le troubleur de fête nommé Percy s'insurgea contre « cette manifestation de puérilité ». George lui envoya une boule de neige de taille monstrueuse qu'il reçut en pleine figure et Percy retira 10 points à Gryffondors. Fin des hostilités.

La soirée se déroula joyeusement. Dumbledore avait rassemblé tous les occupants du château autour d'une même grande table et seul le professeur Rogue avait l'air renfrogné. Blaise apprécia énormément ce premier repas de Noël qui lui sembla parfait. Il s'amusa gaiement à envoyer une partie des confettis de son pétard surprise dans une seule et même direction: celle où se trouvait l'homme aigri qui n'aimait pas les fêtes.

- « Allons Severus, souriez un peu ! Noël est le moment de s'amuser... » déclara Albus Dumbledore en se lançant ses propres confetti sur la tête.

Rogue lui jeta un regard effroyable qui n'inquiéta nullement le directeur trop occupé avec les merveilles de son pétard surprise.

Blaise adressa à son professeur un sourire moqueur qui fit tiquer Rogue. Ce dernier prit un air encore plus mauvais s'il était possible et se retira de table avec un semblant d'élégance que gâcha l'effet des serpentins roses qui pendouillaient à ses cheveux.

Bien plus tard, Blaise s'asseyait sur le lit de Malefoy souriant en songeant à la tête que ferait ce dernier s'il pouvait le voir. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et admira tranquillement le parc de Poudlard plongé sous un amas de neige.

« Lumos » murmura-t-il afin de mieux distinguer les tourbillons de neige se déposer sur le sol. Il resta ainsi longuement avant de tomber endormi, perdu dans des pensées qui se transformèrent en rêves.

oOoOo

Le réveil fut difficile. Constatant qu'il avait dormit dans le lit de Drago Malefoy, il fit la grimace et se leva avec une telle hâte qu'il entraîna la couverture avec lui.

A sa grande surprise il trouva un paquet cadeau sur son lit. Il le déballa rapidement et découvrit deux bracelets argentés accompagné d'une lettre.

« Joyeux Noël Blaise !

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes même si tu es tout seul…

J'ai pensé à t'offrir quelque chose car tu es gentil avec moi et tu m'écoutes un peu. C'est peut être bête mais voila. Disons que c'est pour te remercier et puis je ne trouve pas à quoi ils servent ces bracelets. Tu sais qu'ils sont magiques. Peut être que je ne trouve pas parce que je ne suis pas une très bonne sorcière. Bon enfin, on se voit à la rentrée. »

La signature de Pansy était entourée de petites vaguelettes peu artistiques.

Blaise se mit à rire et s'empressa de lui renvoyer un mot de remerciement avant de se diriger vers la grande salle toujours décoré.

Là, il trouva les jumeaux Weasley attablés devant un repas copieux. Deux jeunes Serdaigles mangeaient à la même table en discutant à voix basse.

- « Génial vos pulls ! Cadeau de Noël ? » s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire.

- « Ouais. » répondit l'un deux qui portait un pull rouge Gred.

- « Maman tricote des pulls pour toute la famille à chaque Noël. » commenta Forge.

Il dut surprendre un petit air triste passait sur le visage de Blaise puisqu'il ajouta:

- « Tu veux qu'on t'en fabrique un ? »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Blaise, interloqué.

Forge échangea avec Gred un regard entendu.

- « Laisse-nous deux heures. On va s'en occuper. »

Il profita de l'après-midi pour découvrir le jeu d'échec version sorcier. Ron d'abord content d'avoir trouvé un adversaire avec qui jouer, commençait à regretter à mesure que le jeu se corser. Il n'allait surement pas perdre la partie mais Blaise était un bon joueur… qui gâchait tout faute d'inattention permanente.

Inconscient de l'agacement de son camarade, Blaise jouait nonchalamment et discutait avec Harry des modifications historiques de sorciers chez les moldus. Blaise parlait d'un évènement ou d'une guerre provoquée chez les sorciers et laissait à Harry le soin de donner la version moldue des faits. Ils en étaient à débattre de la guerre des religions sous l'ère d'Elisabeth Ière lorsque Fred et George interrompirent la partie d'échec qui fut abandonnée.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses? » demanda Fred en lui lançant un pull-over de couleur vert. Blaise retourna le pull qui laissa apparaître le mot BLAIREAU en grandes lettres argentées.

Harry éclata de rire.

- « Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais porter ça ? » s'indigna faussement Blaise.

Contemplant le vêtement et les mines goguenardes des jumeaux, une idée lui vint.

- « Vous ne voudriez pas en faire un pour mon ami Malefoy ? »

Ron et Harry grimacèrent.

Mais George sourit.

- « Voyons voir… Duplicato ! » dit-il.

Un second pull identique à celui de Blaise apparut. George effaça avec soin les lettres Blaireau et consulta son frère du regard.

Fred réfléchit un moment puis lança un sort.

De nouvelles lettres apparurent formant le mot DRAGOGOL.

- « ça va lui plaire ! » assura Blaise.

Il restait une semaine de vacances et ce matin était celui du nouvel an. On fut surpris de voir revenir quelques élèves. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'élèves de Serdaigles de dernières années. Peut être avaient-ils préféré le calme de leur dortoir pour se préparer aux ASPIC avait pensé Blaise. Il aperçut plus loin Drago Malefoy entouré de ses fidèles comparses. Il soupira. Les vacances étaient terminées en quelque sorte. Pourquoi l'héritier des Malefoy se privait-il donc d'une semaine chez ses chers parents où il est l'enfant-roi ? se demanda-t-il avec dépit. De plus, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas faire deux pas sans se faire suivre de ses deux sans cervelles qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle. Comment supporte-t-on une paire de neuneu pareille ?

Il entra bien plus tard dans la salle des Serpentards et sourit pour la première fois de la journée en entendant Malefoy gronder des menaces à tout va.

Visiblement il avait découvert son cadeau que Blaise avait soigneusement plié sur son lit. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il aperçu Crabbe et Goyle recroquevillés au fond de la salle.

- « Qui a fait ça ? » hurla-t-il en lui montrant le pull.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- « N'est-ce pas joli et de bon effet ? » demanda-t-il.

- « C'est toi c'est ça ? On ne trouve pas plus tordu ici… ». Le ton était empli de rage.

Blaise sourit. Malefoy semblait prêt à l'étriper mais ne tenta rien. Blaise connaissait de drôles de techniques de défenses.

- « J'en ai un moi aussi ! » s'écria joyeusement Blaise en tirant de l'armoire son pull Blaireau. Il l'agita avec enthousiasme sous le nez de son camarade.

Blaise retint difficilement un nouvel éclat de rire devant l'air le plus incrédule qu'il n'ait jamais observé.

- « T'as vraiment un problème Zabini. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

oOoOo

A partir de ce jour, Malefoy ne chercha plus à l'ignorer mais de fréquentes disputes éclataient qui se terminaient souvent sur une variante « tu devrais consulter Zabini ».

Blaise ne supportait toujours pas ses manières d'aristocrate nombriliste et ne se privait pas pour s'en moquer à toute occasion et ce, surtout lorsque Malefoy le provoquait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva au matin du 3 février. Blaise avait passé la journée précédente avec Pansy qui s'était durement querellé avec Milicent au sujet d'une robe que cette dernière avait emprunté sans lui demander. Pansy s'était tourné vers Blaise pour lui conter ses futiles malheurs.

- « Si encore elle en avait pris soin… Mais non il fallait qu'elle me la rende toute déchirée sur le côté ! » avait pleurniché Pansy

- « Tu peux la réparer Pansy, tu es une sorcière. » dit Blaise patiemment.

- « Mais c'est le geste ! »

Ils s'étaient ensuite installés dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Blaise avait tenté d'aider Pansy dans son devoir de métamorphose mais elle semblait hermétique à toutes explications. Alors il avait laissé tomber et devant l'air misérable qu'affichait Pansy, il s'attaqua à dresser des plans sur un éventuel « réglage de compte à cette peste de Milicent ». Au final, Pansy était monté se coucher avec un sourire joyeux et Blaise se sentit content de lui-même.

Le lendemain Pansy s'installa à côté de lui pour le fastidieux cours d'histoire de la magie. A peine dix minutes s'était écoulées lorsqu'il reçut un message de la part de Malefoy. Il déroula le parchemin. _Alors on fait le chevalier servant ? Moi je sais très bien que tu n'as rien à faire à Serpentard. Tu es aussi misérable qu'un Gryffondor._

Blaise chercha des yeux l'auteur du message. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard haineux avant de se détourner.

Blaise retourna le parchemin et prit sa plume. _Personne n'est parfait, Sir._

_Je suis un misérable chevalier servant, vous êtes un pathétique prince albinos._

_Ainsi vont les choses… M'aimerez-vous en dépit de tout ?_

Lorsque le parchemin lui revint, Blaise se doutait de la réponse de son auteur: _va te faire soigner_. Il sourit, Malefoy était plutôt prévisible.

Plus tard, au cours de la même journée, Blaise se sentit fiévreux. Il se leva de table à grande peine et ne fit pas trois pas. Mme Pince lâcha son livre avec un petit cri et accouru pour emmener Blaise à l'infirmerie.

Blaise ressentit de fortes douleurs aux membres jusqu'en début de soirée. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un puissant somnifère et se retira. Une grande chouette pénétra alors dans l'infirmerie et déposa une lettre dans son lit. _Je t'avais bien dit que ton impertinence te coûterait_. Peut-être pas si prévisible que ça après tout…pensa-t-il vaguement avant de succomber au sommeil.

Il resta deux jours à l'infirmerie pendant lesquels il ressassa sa colère contre Malefoy qui avait osé l'empoisonner. Seule la visite de Pansy et quelques lettres anonymes qu'il pensait venir des Gryffondors le distrayèrent quelque peu.

Quand il put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, il se mit à la recherche de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus en ce bas-monde. Même sa mère ne lui avait jamais inspiré un tel sentiment. Il trouva Malefoy assis seul (pour son plus grand étonnement) près du lac, l'air soucieux.

- « C'était tellement lâche ! » cria-t-il d'une voix dégouté.

Drago eut une grimace étonnée.

Blaise avança d'un pas menaçant. Malefoy recula prudemment face à tant de fureur.

- « Pas de bêtise Zabini !» dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- « Personne n'est là pour vous protéger, petit prince » se moqua Blaise avec un ton de mauvais augure.

- « N'avance pas plus !" cria Malefoy. "Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que te ferais mon père si tu… »

- « Totalement incapable de se défendre seul, Majesté? » coupa Blaise s'approchant plus près.

- « Ce… Ce sont les soldats qui attaquent, pas le roi. Le roi commande. »

- « Pitoyable ! Difficile de trouver plus faiblard... »

- « Je ne suis pas faible. » hurla le Serpentard en se jetant sur Blaise. Il lui administra un coup de poing aux lèvres avant que celui-ci ne réagisse. Mais Malfoy se retrouva vite plaqué en-dessous de Blaise, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. La bouche de Blaise saignait.

- « Comment… tu.. » balbutia-t-il.

- « Seul un faible empoisonne ses ennemis par derrière. Vous me dégoutez, seigneur Malefoy. » dit-il avec froideur avant de le relâcher. Il s'éloigna rapidement sur un dernier regard emplit de mépris.

Cette fois, ils s'ignorèrent pour de bon pendant plusieurs semaines. Blaise passait de longues journées à préparer des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Il consacrait généralement une partie de son après-midi à errer dans le parc ou à explorer différents secteurs du château. Il était fasciné par son immensité et curieux, il prenait plaisir à découvrir de nouvelles salles aux décors incroyables ou abritant des objets étranges qu'il n'osait pas toucher.

Parfois Pansy l'accompagnait. Elle lui demandait s'il avait trouvé à quoi servait les deux bracelets mais Blaise n'avait pas encore trouvé du temps à y consacrer.

Il lui promit néanmoins de commencer les recherches.

La nuit, lorsqu'il retournait au dortoir, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit le plus tard possible afin de ne pas croiser ses camarades réveillés. Un jour, il s'était âprement disputé avec Malefoy qui lui ordonnait de changer de chambre et d'aller dormir avec les deuxièmes années ou même avec les filles si ça lui chantait du moment qu'il disparaissait de sa vue. Le conflit avait dégénéré, incluant une bataille à coups de sorts et de tabourets, mais au final personne n'avait déménagé.

Blaise décida de se renseigner sur les bracelets pendant les cours du professeur fantôme Binns qui était pour lui d'un ennui mortel.

Il rechercha des livres à la bibliothèque sur les objets magiques et leurs pouvoirs qu'il feuilletait pendant les cours.

Il tenta également quelques recherches pratiques dans sa chambre. Il passa un bracelet sur sa main gauche, l'autre à son bras droit. Les passa à ses chevilles, puis à ses oreilles. En balança un et tenta de récupérer l'autre. Tenta de jongler avec les deux. Jonglage avant, jonglage arrière. Rien ne se produisait.

En désespoir de cause, il plaqua le bracelet au sol à la verticale et passa son bras au travers tandis qu'il levait le bras gauche le plus haut possible tenant le second bracelet. Il fut obligé d'étendre une jambe sur son lit pour pouvoir maintenir la posture compliquée qui ressemblait quelque peu à une partie de Twister.

C'est ainsi que Malefoy le trouva lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir.

- « Vraiment un problème… » grommela-t-il en s'emparant de son balai de quidditch junior.

Il repartit aussi vite...

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

Après quelques autres semaines de recherches infructueuses, Blaise avait abandonné et conclut en toute logique que les bracelets argentés n'avaient rien de magique.

Pour faire plaisir à Pansy il en glissa un à son poignet sans se démonter lorsque Drago le qualifia de « tapette fêlée ».

Quelques jours passèrent et il fut surpris de voir son bras gauche libre. Un mouvement le fit comprendre que le bracelet était toujours présent mais invisible.

Pansy fut d'abord enthousiasmé de la nouvelle. Puis elle lui fit remarquer qu'un bracelet invisible était vraiment inutile après tout.

Par la suite, Blaise n'y pensa plus mais le bracelet accaparait son énergie. Une semaine passa pendant laquelle Blaise fut hanté de sombres cauchemars impliquant des créatures nocturnes qui chaque nuit le dévoraient une fois que ses yeux se fermaient. Chaque nuit il se réveillait à la même heure précise: 4h32et ne pouvait se rendormir.

Le jour ses forces l'abandonnaient et Pansy remarqua qu'il ne mangeait presque plus.

Ses professeurs le réprimandaient sévèrement à chaque cours (en particulier Rogue, à qui cela faisait secrètement plaisir) et lorsqu'il fit perdre plus de 50 points à Serpentard pour son inattention, ses camarades commencèrent à le menacer.

Pansy l'entraîna dans le parc. Blaise se sentant comateux la suivit sans rechigner.

- « Tu es comme en transe Blaise. Tu as déjà essayé de retirer ce fichu bijou? »

- « Il ne se retire pas. » murmura-t-il.

- « Il faut trouver un moyen. C'est dangereux d'utiliser quelque chose dont on ne sait rien. ».

Elle se lamenta pendant quelques minutes et se répandit en excuses d'avoir probablement mit son ami en danger.

Pour l'interrompre, Blaise lui raconta ses rêves d'une voix tremblante et s'assit contre un arbre comme vidé de ses forces.

- « C'est peut être Malefoy qui m'a empoisonné. Il l'a déjà fait. »

- « Drago! S'écria Pansy, son père siat beaucoup de choses, surtout en magie noire! »

- « Je ne veux pas de son aide! » cria Blaise avec un sursaut d'energie. « Je préfére encore demander de l'aide aux Gryffondors. »

Soudain, il repensa à la liste d'objets magiques que lui avait donné Neville en début d'année. Celui-ci y avait rassembler toutes les connaissances de sa famille et avait même demandé à sa mère de l'aider à faire la liste.

- « Allons dans mon dortoir, j'ai peut-être quelque chose. » dit Blaise en se relevant avec difficulté, mort de fatigue.

Pansy étudiait les parchemins que lui avait remit Blaise qui s'était allongé sur son lit et ne bougeait plus.

- « Il y a mention de doubles bracelets en argent! » s'écria soudain Pansy au bout d'un long moment, « selon la légende, les bracelets de Sharcrow ont un pouvoir exceptionnel capable de contrer n'importe quel sort mais ceux-ci ne peuvent servir qu'une fois. »

- « Et? » demanda Blaise.

- « Et c'est tout. » fit tristement Pansy.

- « Si c'est tout ce qu'on a, fais d'autres recherches là-dessus. Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger. »

Lorsque Pansy le quitta pour se précipiter à la bibliothèque, l'après-midi était bien entamé.

Blaise lutta longuement pour ne pas s'endormir mais la fatigue fut la plus forte. Aussitôt que ses yeux se fermèrent, un loup féroce se jeta sur lui et mordit profondément son visage.

Il se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

Pansy le secouait avec énergie. Elle semblait grandement effrayée. Blaise cessa de se débattre comme un fou et la regarda, hébété. Il porta la main sur son visage douloureux et sentit des petits creux, chose qui acheva de l'affoler.

- « Pansy qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?? »

- « Chut Blaise, calme toi, j'ai trouvé. »

Pansy lui tendit un verre dont s'échappait de légères volutes.

- « Bois ça. » Il s'executa. « Et maintenant répétes: _oderint dum metuant_. »

Lorsque ce fut fait, le bracelet réapparut brillant étrangement sur le bras de Blaise qui s'empressa de s'en débarasser. Il lui réclama alors des explications.

- « J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre sur les légendes sorcières » commença Pansy, « crois-moi j'ai cherché une bonne partie de la nuit et puis le livre m'est presque tombé dessus.. Il y est dit que les bracelets de Sharcrow ont véritablement le pouvoir de contrer un sort mais utiliser l'un sans l'autre est extrêmement dangereux et amène la destruction de l'utilisateur. » récita-t-elle.

Pansy regarda un instant Blaise qui venait d'envoyer au loin le bracelet maudit.

- « D'après le livre euh… C'est une sorcière française du XVII ou XVIIIeme siècle je ne sais plus bien, du nom de Maeve qui les créa. Elle fut attaqué par une bête féroce qui sévissait dans les contrées du Gauvedan ou Gédauvan en ce temps là. La bête lui arracha une partie du visage et elle en perdit la raison. Elle finit sa vie enfermé dans un bâtiment spécial pour les malades mentaux et devines quel était le numéro de sa chambre? »

Blaise ne répondit rien.

- « 432. Toujours d'après le livre, elle développa une espèce d'obsession pour ce chiffre qu'elle voyait partout mais ça on ne sait pas pourquoi. »

Blaise hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- « Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie? »

- « Malefoy et ses copains t'ont trouvé qui hurlait et t'agitait dans tous les sens… Comme ton visage était couvert de sang, ils ont paniqué et ont été cherché un professeur. ». Blaise frissonna.

- « Quel jour sommes nous Pansy? » demanda-t-il essayant de ramener la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- « Le 21 mars. »

Tant que ça? Il n'avait pas vu les jours passaient.

- « Et il est 4h du matin. Il faut que je te laisse te reposer maintenant.. » ajouta doucement Pansy.

- « Merci. » dit soudain Blaise.

« De rien c'est normal. ». Il y eut un léger silence.

- « Au fait ce que tu m'as fait boire… »

« Oh me demande pas! Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ait préparé. » rit Pansy.

Elle se pencha pour récupéré le bracelet.

- « Garde-le. La sorcière qui l'a créé n'était pas mauvaise et ils ont trop de pouvoir pour qu'on s'en délaisse imprudemment. » Elle posa le bracelet près de lui et le laissa seul.

Les jours suivants, Mme Pomfresh insista pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'infirmerie tant que les cicatrices sur son visage ne seraient pas résorbées.

Blaise se doutait qu'elle cherchait l'origine de ses blessures.

Au bout d'une semaine, ne trouvant rien et constatant que Blaise était en bonne santé, elle le laissa partir.

Les examens de fin d'année se rapprochaient. Le beau temps revenant, Blaise sortait souvent avec une panoplie de livres. Il aidait quelque fois Pansy qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à maintenir un niveau acceptable dans la moitié des matières.

Il avait remarqué que celle-ci passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui.

Blaise se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les autres Serpentards qui ne l'appréciaient guère. Malefoy avait beaucoup d'influence et de plus, les autres le trouvaient étrange et se méfiaient de lui.

Le mois de mai tirait à sa fin. Blaise évitait autant que possible de se retrouver avec d'autres élèves et il avait à peine vu Pansy ces deux dernières semaines…

Il fit le tour des endroits ou celle-ci serait susceptible de se trouver et la vit au détour d'un couloir entouré de son groupe d'amis qui s'esclaffaient sur un drôle d'objet rougeoyant qui ressemblait au rapeltout de Neville.

Blaise soupira. Il revint sur ses pas et attendit le repas du soir pour envoyer un message à Pansy. _Ça te dit une journée près du saule pleureur en ma compagnie demain? Je t'apprendrai le sort de Lévitation. Et puis tu dois avoir pas mal de choses à me raconter._

La réponse tarda. Il ne la reçut que lorsqu'il regagna la salle commune.

_Pas demain Blaise_. C'était tout. Trois mots. Bien, il décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

Une autre semaine s'écoula avant que Pansy ne se décide à approcher Blaise.

Ils firent le tour du parc en discutant simplement comme ils en avaient l'habitude auparavant mais Blaise sentait que Pansy était très nerveuse. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- « Bon Pansy dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

- « Oh Blaise je… Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi. »

Elle s'arrêta. Blaise la regardait sans comprendre.

- « Mais je ne peux plus passer du temps avec toi. » continua-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- « Je vois… » dit Blaise avec froideur.

Pansy gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

- « Alors va-t-en. »

- « Désolé. »

Elle s'éloigna en courant.

oOoOo

Blaise tenta de minimiser l'incident. Cela ne changeait rien et il se souciait bien peu des gens. De toute façon il était un enfant de moldu, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et ne se faire aucun ami. Cela ne lui manquait pas, bien au contraire. On était jamais aussi bien que seul et libre de faire ce qu'on veut.

Pourtant cette nuit, il était bien triste lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin.

Lorsqu'il passa ses examens, Blaise était dans un état légèrement mélancolique et las. Il ne brilla pas particulièrement et se dit que si ses résultats étaient mauvais, ce serait vraiment l'apothéose. En même temps, après ça rien de pire ne pourrait arriver.

Mais il se trompait.

A quelques jours de la fin de l'année scolaire, il reçut une lettre de sa mère. Surpris, celle-ci ne lui ayant envoyé aucune nouvelle de l'année, il la déplia avec réticence.

_Blaise,_

_Je pars vivre en Allemagne avec mon mari, le duc Von Haschen._

_Celui-ci m'a avoué ne pas supporter les enfants. Je ne peux donc pas me permettre de lui infliger ta présence pendant l'été._

_Ainsi je te confie une somme d'argent assez généreuse et en échange je te demande de rester dans ton monde de magiciens. Débrouille-toi, avec de l'argent on peut tout faire._

_Miranda Zabini Von Haschen_

______________________

Blaise mit un moment à se remettre du choc. Sa mère le virait ni plus ni moins. Avec trois francs en poche certainement. Elle était bien trop avare pour lui avoir laissé un bon montant.

Le jour du départ, il fit ses bagages sans enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'il allait faire pour survivre durant deux mois de vacances, seul, lui, un gamin de douze ans.

Dans son état de distraction, il souleva son sac sans lui jeter un sort d'allégement. L'élan lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba en arrière sur le lit de Malefoy qui malheureusement, avait étalé une bonne partie de ses affaires sur son lit. Son dos heurta douloureusement des objets en verre et il poussa un cri quand il sentit des morceaux se briser sous lui.

Malefoy, alors occupé à vider son armoire de ses vêtements somptueux, se retourna d'un bloc. Et hurla une litanie d'insultes que Blaise ne comprit pas alors qu'il peinait à se relever.

- « Regarde ce que tu as fais bâtard! » entendit Blaise.

- « Que mon seigneur veuille bien me pardonner… » commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante de douleur. Mais un cri de rage l'interrompit.

En silence, Blaise contempla Drago qui serrait les restes d'un petit objet de crystal dorée.

Son visage était plus pâle que jamais et ses yeux rougis lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il tremblait de colère.

Pourtant c'est d'une voix étonnament calme qu'il prononça les mots qui allaient hanter Blaise tout l'été.

- « J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas mourir cet été, Zabini. Je ne veux pas te revoir l'an prochain. »

.

**Fin de la première partie.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

Note (à lire ou pas): Cette seconde partie est en POV Drago. Donc le langage semblera peut être plus rude.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**.

_._

_Poudlard, troisième année (1993-1994)_

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

Il bouscula sans ménagement les élèves agglutinés bêtement dans le couloir et repéra ses deux gardes du corps dans un compartiment ouvert.

Les observait quelques instants à leur insu qui se regardait l'un et l'autre stupidement faillit le faire rebrousser chemin. Finalement il entra laissant échapper un soupir.

Son pére avait décidé que Crabbe et Goyle devaient veiller à sa sécurité et lui devait se montrer coopératif sous peine de représailles.

Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait proche de renaître selon certaines rumeurs et Lucius devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque et brutal envers les siens. Drago ne songeait surtout pas à désobéir.

Il s'assit donc en face d'eux et commença un petit résumé de ses vacances mais ses mots moururent rapidement sur ses lèvres quand, relevant la tête, il remarqua l'air à la fois perdu et concentré qu'affichait chacun de leurs visages.

- « Je vois qu'on a pas fait beaucoup d'efforts intellectuels pendant l'été hein? »

- « Efforts… Intellectuels… Non. », répondirent-ils mécaniquement après une minute de concertation.

- « Super! » soupira une nouvelle fois Drago. Il s'abîma dans un profond silence. Regarda par la fenêtre. Regarda l'air crispé et violacé de Crabbe. Renonça à lui poser une question pour s'enquérir de son état. Regarda Goyle. Trouva le visage crispé de celui-ci moins laid que celui de Crabbe. Regarda la porte de son compartiment et décida qu'il avait besoin de bouger.

- « Attendez-moi là vous autres! »

- « Ok. »

Drago fit le tour du train en balança des remarques mauvaises à tout bout de champs. Histoire de se défouler. Il se sentait stressé. Il repéra l'ennemi public numéro deux et se moqua de son compagnon rouge et rapiécé. Il envoya bouler trois Serdaigles et un malheureux Gryffondor à l'air chétif avant de trouver l'ennemi public numéro un dans le dernier wagon.

Les cheveux et les yeux noirs, l'air à la fois nonchalant et défiant: Blaise Zabini. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- « On a encore refusé de mourir cet été on dirait. »

- « Enchanté de vous revoir votre altesse. »

- « Moi pas. » Le ton était dur. Il l'observa quelques instants qui le regardait tranquillement avec son habituel petit sourire moqueur.

Drago sortit furieux. Pouvait-on trouver plus insupportable que ce Zabini?

Il retourna dans le wagon de ses deux camarades et s'étala sur la banquette dans le but de se relaxer. Le regard fixe et sans vie des deux jeunes Serpentards l'agaça vite.

- « Cessez donc de me fixer comme de vieux poissons morts et cachez-vous que je ne vous vois pas! »

Crabbe et Goyle s'entre-regardèrent, indécis, puis d'un même mouvement, tentèrent de se plaquer sous la banquette.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de remue-ménage acharné pendant laquelle Drago dû mettre en œuvre toute sa volonté pour garder son sang-froid, Crabbe se trouvait au final en partie allongé dans les grandes étagères qui servaient à ranger les bagages et Goyle avait décroché les rideaux dans un mouvement malheureux qui les arracha, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se planquer dessous.

- « Ah bordel ! » furent les seuls mots de Drago qui se sentait vraiment découragé.

Le reste du trajet, il ressassa son mépris pour Poudlard et ses occupants.

oOoOo

Drago sortit du train suivit de ses sbires qui portaient ses affaires en plus des leurs, et s'approcha d'une calèche. Il s'installa en silence et entendit la voix de Blaise s'adressait à ses camarades.

- « Messieurs, Votre Seigneurie vous prie de bien vouloir rester sur le quai où vous serez bien plus utiles à vous assurez qu'aucune armée de strangulots ne débarquent du prochain train aquatique. Merci. »

Drago observa, médusé, son camarade qui s'installait en face de lui avec un grand sac à voyage qu'il plaça entre leurs jambes pestant que les princes prenaient trop de place avec leurs affaires royales. Les sombrals se mirent en route, laissant derrière eux deux gardes du corps qui restaient immobiles à leurs postes.

- « J'avais envie de bavarder un peu en charmante compagnie. » dit Blaise, souriant ironiquement.

Drago, dont la surprise avait fait place à la colère se retint d'agresser son camarade. Blaise était d'une force et d'une vitesse impressionnante et il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où cela venait. Il haïssait encore plus celui-ci d'avoir immanquablement le dessus.

- « Ferme là, misérable. Va donc tenter ta chance avec Potter. »

- « Non merci. C'est vous que je veux. Potter n'est pas assez caustique, sournois et.. »

- « J'm'en fou de tes misères sentimentales! Tu m'emmerdes, tu es méprisable et je te déteste! » hurla Drago. Il eut la satisfaction de voir Blaise perdre son air décontracté.

- « Moi aussi je te méprise. » dit-il finalement avec sur le visage une expression qui confirmait ses paroles.

C'était la première fois que Zabini le tutoyait.

Drago le regarda plus attentivement. Blaise avait de nouveau une attitude tranquille tandis qu'il observait au dehors, perdu dans ses pensées et ignorant son camarade comme s'il se trouvait seul.

Drago se détourna lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais pu supportait Zabini mais malgré cela, le garçon l'avait intrigué depuis le premier jour. Zabini lui répondait toujours avec insolence mais n'usait jamais d'insultes. Il avait d'étranges tactiques de duel et était audacieux ou plutôt stupide se reprit-il. Et puis, il ne s'énervait jamais peu importe le nombre de provocations qu'il lui adressait.

Draco ne l'avait jamais réellement vu en colère si ce n'est le jour où il l'avait empoisonné avec une potion de sentence auto-disciplinaire envoyé par son père qui voulait que son fils s'en serve à bon escient, c'est-à-dire toutes les fois où il manquerait au code de conduite des Malefoy.

Drago avait effectué quelques recherches sur la famille Zabini et avait trouvé que celle-ci appartenait à la noblesse italienne. La mère de Blaise semblait être une femme aux mœurs légères qui épousait les hommes dans le seul but d'accroître ses richesses. Après ces trouvailles, Drago en avait déduit qu'avec une mère pareille, il était normal que le fils soit aussi déséquilibré. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait ressentit aucune pitié.

Drago revint brutalement à la réalité quand il sentit un regard pesé sur lui.

Depuis un moment déjà, Blaise le fixait calmement. Cela le rendit mal-à-l'aise.

- « Regarde ailleurs veux-tu? » dit-il froidement.

Blaise ne détourna pas les yeux.

- « Zabini. ». En un mot, tout l'agacement était passé. Blaise sourit.

- « Vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous admire, monseigneur? »

- « Je n'aime rien qui vient de ta part. »

- « Même pas mes cheveux? »

Silence.

Blaise éclata de rire alors que Drago l'observait avec ce même air d'incompréhension sceptique qui amusait toujours son camarade.

Drago s'efforça d'oublier sa présence durant le reste du trajet. Il vit bientôt apparaître le château de Poudlard avec soulagement.

Il sortit précipitament de la calèche sans prêter attention au sourire amusé de Zabini et entreprit de récupérer ses bagages, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais lui-même.

oOoOo

Les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle dans un grand vacarme, Draco s'installa à sa place habituelle qui était au centre de la table des Serpentards. Il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. En effet, Crabbe et Goyle brillaient toujours par leurs absences.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la répartition des premières années qu'ils refirent surface en compagnie d'un Rogue mécontent d'avoir dû se déplacer.

Drago leur adressa un regard peu amène lorqu'ils prirent place à ses côtés, l'air tout penaud.

- « Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis fni! » grommela-t-il. Il était de mauvaise humeur et en avait assez de supporter ces deux crétins bafouillant.

- « … Et joyeuse nouvelle année à Poudlard! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme le professeur Dumbledore sous le regard mauvais de Drago.

Les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Il se servit avec dignité et discuta avec quelques camarades des dernières acquisitions familiales pendant l'été.

Lorsque Drago bavardait avec ses camarades, c'était bien sûr uniquement de lui, de ses actions et de ses convictions. Les autres, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il monopolisait donc la parole et s'enorgueillissait de tous ses regards admiratifs de la part de ses jeunes camarades qui le vénéraient.

Seul ombre au tableau, toujours la même d'ailleurs: Zabini, qui de temps en temps l'observait palabrer avec un petit air moqueur sans jamais faire de commentaires.

Sa simple présence non loin de lui suffisait à l'agacer.

Le repas se termina dans un vacarme ahurissant. En effet les Gryffondors semblaient se faire une fête d'être de nouveau réunis et les préfets eurent du mal à attirer vers eux les élèves de leurs maisons respectives.

Draco bouscula ses camarades pour entrer le premier dans son dortoir et choisir sa place habituelle, le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Il sortit quelques affaires de son sac: des flacons noires chiffrés et des bandelettes bleutées et les plaça dans un tiroir de la commode qu'il cadenaça d'un sort.

Puis il plaça quelques figurines en Crystal sur sa table de nuit et en rangea d'autres dans le tiroir.

Il n'était pas tard mais Drago en avait assez. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

La nuit précédente, son père lui avait fait passer un énième test afin de le « préparer ».

- « De me préparer à quoi? » avait demandé Drago, la première fois que son père lui avait parlé de tests et d'épreuves durant l'été.

- « Aux choses sérieuses, au but ultime, à quelque chose qui te dépasse, fils! » avait mystérieusement répondu Lucius, l'air un peu dément.

Drago avait vite compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas se rebeller ni poser plus de questions. Et ainsi la nuit dernière, il s'était retrouvé dans les bois du manoir Malefoy pour un genre de « course d'orientation » quelque peu périlleux. Lucius avait piégé l'ensemble du terrain et Drago n'avait malheureusement pas réussi l'ensemble des épreuves… D'où diverses brûlures. Rien de plus grave, si ce n'est un épuisement mental important.

Lucius était un père sombre et rude mais il ne faisait jamais de mal directement. Il pensait que son fils était fort bien capable de s'infliger des blessures lui-même. Si Drago était plus habile et dégourdi, il ne lui arriverait rien. Voilà tout.

Drago se tourna face aux murs pour ne pas voir les silhouettes de ses camarades qui venaient d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Grommelant faiblement, il fint par s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir. Aussitôt des images de chûtes, de fossés trops profonds et de tempête de neige rougie vinrent perturber son sommeil et il s'agita sous ses couvertures. Jusqu'à se réveiller à une heure avancée de la nuit, le corps tremblant.

La terreur dans laquelle l'avait plongé son rêve s'estompa vite alors que les images lui échappaient. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses cauchemars.

Le lit de Zabini était vide, comme d'habitude. Drago se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il fabriquait. Ça n'arrange certainement rien de faire l'insomniaque quand on est aussi perturbé que Blaise.

Il baissa son regard sur Crabbe dont les jambes dépassaient du cadre du lit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre. Blaise avait apparemment trouvé un sort de silencio permanent. Durant la nuit, Crabbe et Goyle ne pouvaient émettre le moindre son, cela incluait bien sûr toutes tentatives de bavardages.

Drago se demandait si un tel sortilège était légal. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais c'était assurément pratique.

Il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un petit tour en balai autour du parc de Poudlard lui ferait du bien. Il attrappa son nimbus 2001 que son père lui avait offert, enfila un chandail et se retrouva au-dehors dans l'air calme de la nuit.

Le vent ne soufflait pas très fort. Drago rasait les murs du château. Il avait peur, finalement… Seul, dans l'obscurité. Avec les ombres inquiétantes des arbres, le sifflement lugubre des oiseaux et les remous suspects du lac… Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre mais ce serait s'avouer sa poltronnerie, alors il volait le plus près possible de l'enceinte de Poudlard parce que le château le rassurait. Il en était à son deuxième tour lorsque passant à proximité d'une fenêtre ouverte du cinquième étage, un hurlement strident retentit qui faillit lui faire lâcher son balai.

Il lâcha un petit cri et deux bras le happèrent avec force. Il passa à travers la fenêtre et s'écroula dans les bras d'un démon. Le tout en criant et se débattant désespérément.

Son agresseur le relâcha, secouait d'un rire aux accents graves que Drago reconnut aussitôt. Il cessa de hurler… pour se répandre en insultes incompréhensibles.

- « Espèce de poireau déficient. Tu vas le payer très cher! » termina-t-il en baissant la voix de façon menaçante.

- « Vous n'aviez rien à faire sur un balai de quidditch à cette heure-ci. », dit Blaise, peu éffrayé et ayant presque l'air amusé.

- « Parce que toi tu as quelque chose à faire ici? Tapis dans l'ombre d'une pièce du cinquième étage? ».

- « Moui bon… ». Blaise se tut un instant.

« Ben, j'aime bien me promener le soir si vous voulez tout savoir. La nuit, une ombre plaisante s'étend sur le monde et dissimules les disgrâces trop visibles durant le jour… Vous savez, c'est toujours plus agréable de marcher au coin des… »

- « Tais-toi, je m'en fous! » hurla presque Drago sans s'apercevoir du sourire de son camarade.

Il fulminait. Et le fixait d'un air haineux. A la fin de l'année précédente, Drago avait enchaîné les coups bas afin de décourager Blaise. Le persuader de changer d'école par exemple. Mais rien ne semblait perturber Baise. Et Drago ne savait plus quoi inventer.

Il avait piéger son sac afin de détruire ses affaires personnelles, il avait teintée la peau habituellement hâlée de ce dernier en un vert criard durant l'une des rares nuits où Blaise était présent (le vert n'était partit qu'au bout de deux semaines), il avait ensorceler ses affaires de cours pour qu'ils l'attaquent toutes les fois où il voudrait s'en servir (les plumes se changeaient en mini sabre par exemple, et ses parchemins en mini-guillotines) etc.

Cela amusait Zabini et le rendait encore plus furieux. Evidemment rien de tout cela n'était réellement dangereux, Drago ne voulait pas s'attirait de graves ennuis. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ingérer de la potion auto-disciplinaire plus que nécessaire.

- « Puis-je connaître vos royales pensées, votre grâce? » demanda soudain Blaise voyant que Drago ne réagissait plus.

- « Va te faire foutre. »

Drago se détourna en vitesse avant que Zabini n'est le temps de répliquer. Il regagna son dortoir. Il se tint un instant tranquille à observer le lit de Blaise, résistant à l'envie d'y mettre le feu et jeta un simple sort de perturbation afin de se détendre les nerfs. Même s'il savait que Zabini ne se laisserait pas avoir par quelque chose d'aussi simple: c'est le geste qui compte.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer (utile) : Le monde d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

.. ..

_**Chapitre 6**_

.. ..

Cours de divination. Voilà qui promet rien de bon! Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à des futilités de ce genre… Si mon père ne m'obligeait pas à étudier toutes les matières (excepté l'étude des moldus bien entendu), je n'irai pas de plein gré au cours remake de Zandar le devin: _maintenant je vais te lire ton avenir… ah aha ah ah pas dans cette vie!_ (jeu sorcier éculé du siècle dernier).

Drago ouvrit la trappe circulaire qui menait au refuge du professeur Trelawney avec un geste agacé. Il monta l'échelle rapidement et se retrouva dans une curieuse salle de classe qu'il parcourut d'un regard impassible. On ne l'impressione pas facilement. Même avec des lueurs rouges fantomatiques, une chaleur étouffante, des senteurs chaudes à la limide du désagréable et une curieuse collection de boules de cristals.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil, près de la table la plus en retrait de ce qui semblait être le bureau du professeur. Drago fit la grimace quand l'heureux couple Crabbe et Goyle vint le rejoindre. Il détourna le regard et vit Pansy contempler la pièce d'un air suspicieux, presque craintif. Blaise, au contraire, jetait des regards goguenards à l'ensemble de la décoration. Quant à Milicent, son air restait le même en toutes circonstances: celui de quelqu'un dépourvu de vie intelligente où les moyens de locomations semblent être la conséquence extraordinaire d'un mystérieux élan non-expliqué à ce jour.

Drago s'était toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas des liens cachés réunissant ses deux compères attardés et l'horreur « féminine » qu'était Bulstrode. Peut-être le fruit d'expériences de duplications polynectariennes ratées. Ça expliquerait tout.

Une voix étrange et voilée interrompit son interlude philosophique.

- « Bienvenue, dit la voix. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique. »

Draco émit un ricanement au subterfuge qu'employa le professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'apparaître à travers les flammes de la cheminée.

Quelle mise en scène splendide… Bon sang quelle est moche! Horrible! Je ferme les yeux…

- « Asseyez-vous mes enfants, asseyez-vous » dit-elle.

Tout le monde était cependant déjà assis.

« Hum… Bienvenue au cours de Divination, reprit le professeur qui s'était assise auprès du feu. Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil. »

Le professeur balaya la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur les visages ouvertement sceptiques. Elle sembla ressentir un léger malaise.

« Bien.. Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier… Hum la Divination, le plu difficile des arts magiques. Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, il y a peu de chances que je puisse vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Les livres ne permettent pas d'aller bien loin dans le domaine. Vous, mon garçon, dit-elle brusquement à Crabbe qui ouvrit bêtement la bouche, vous ne savez pas lire n'est-ce pas? »

- « Gragneu-lire-uh » émit difficilement Crabbe.

- « j'en étais sûre… »

Draco lança un coup d'œil à son pauvre camarade qui en était encore à se demander ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- « … consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Le trimestre suivant, nous étudierons les lignes de la main. Au prochain trimestre nous en viendront aux boules de cristal, après les signes du feu. Malheureusement les classes seront interrompues en février à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Je deviendrai moi-même aphone. Et aux alentours de Pâques, quelques uns parmi nous vont nous quitter à tout jamais. »

Un silence hébété suivit cette déclaration mais le professeur Trelawney ne sembla y prêter aucune attention.

- « Vous ma chère, dit-elle à Pansy, passez-moi la plus grande des théières en argent. »

Pansy s'executa craintivement.

- « Merci ma chère. Je vous signale au passage que vous subirez une terrible déconvenue aux alentours du 16 octobre. »

Pansy se dépêcha de retourner à sa place.

- « Maintenant, je veux que vous fassiez équipe deux par deux. Prenez une tasse à thé sur l'étagère, venez me l'apporter et je la remplirai. Ensuite, vous vous assiérez et vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tournez ces feuilles trois fois puis vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe. Vous attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée, et enfin, vous donnez la tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'il la lise. Vous interpréterez les formes obtenues en vous référant aux pages 5 et 6 de votre livre _Levez le voile du futur_.

Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider. Et vous, ajouta-t-elle en se saisissant du bras de Crabbe qui s'était endormi pendant le discours, lorsque vous vous serez brûlé avec votre thé et aurez tout recraché, je vous prie de bien vouloir rester à la fin du cours pour tout nettoyer au lieu de vous enfuir comme si aviez tous les diables à vos trousses. »

Drago qui avait du lui-même lutter pour garder ses yeux ouverts, se redressa tout d'un coup lorsqu'il remarqua Zabini s'approcher de sa table, une tasse à la main.

- « J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de faire équipe vous et moi. » dit-il en s'installant en face de lui.

C'était juste. Il n'y avait plus d'autres partenaires disponibles. Drago lui jeta un regard dédaigneux mais s'abstint de répliquer. Il s'empara de la tasse de Blaise et y versa le thé. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas.

- « Hé Goyle ! Donne-moi ça, ça te porterait malheur crois-moi! Prends-en plutôt une rose. » s'exclama-t-il en se saisissant de la tasse bleue que Goyle venait d'apporter.

- « Ok. » lâcha Goyle qui retourna farfouiller dans l'armoire. Mais il ne revint pas. Il n'y avait plus de tasses roses. Il fallut attendre que Pansy prenne pitié de lui et lui donne sa tasse pour qu'il se décide à retourner à la table où Crabbe l'attendait patiemment.

Drago observa Blaise boire sa tasse et se résigna à faire de même. Il suivit les indications précédemment citées et poussa sa tasse vers son coéquipier.

Zabini sembla attendre qu'il se décide à agir mais Drago ne pouvait se résigner à approcher de trop près un objet que Zabini avait touché. Et de plus, il n'avait aucune envie de se plier à cet exercice idiot.

- « Bon, je vais me dévouer… l'avenir! Ah! Passionant! Chez moi, il y avait une vieille voisine qui tirait les cartes. Elle avait toujours pleins de châles orangés sur la tête et des espèces de robes chiffonées à pompons verts. Elle me faisait peur… Je criais quand je la voyais! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

- « Contente-toi de lire cette tasse! » intervint durement Drago.

- « Oh bon… Impossible de faire la conversation avec vous. »

Blaise se pencha sur la tasse fumante.

- « Alors je vois… une bouteille renversée sur un petit muret. D'après le livre (feuilletage rapide) vous vous fracasserez le nez sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier. Pas de bol… Ici, il y a un petit chaton recroquevillé. Ça signifie qu'un cyclone s'abattra sur vous et vous glisserez sur un tapis de feuilles mortes. Plus de quidditch avant une décennie. » Le ton était enthousiaste.

- « Evidemment tu ne vas rien trouver de plaisant » dit Drago d'une voix blasée.

- « Vous vous coincerez le doigt dans une porte. » ajouta Blaise, à-propos.

- « N'importe quoi… »

- « C'est le destin qui se joue de tous. » sourit l'autre.

- « Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer avec une armoire ?, demanda-t-il soudain inquiet et suspicieux, ni me jeter dans les escaliers ? »

- « Et provoquer un cyclone à coup de ventilateur. » ajouta Blaise.

- « Ventiquoi ? »

- « Un sortilège qui provoque des mini tempêtes intérieures lorsqu'il fait trop chaud. C'est italien. »

- « Débile. »

Blaise haussa les épaules. A cet instant, la voix mystérieuse de Trelawney s'éleva pour annoncer la fin des cours.

- « Pas trop tôt. » marmonna Drago en rangeant ses affaires.

Il repoussa Crabbe qui se ruait hors de la classe comme si il avait tous les diables à ses trousses et disparut à son tout avec dignité.

En attendant le cours de sortilège, il avait 2h de libre. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Flint voulait lui présenter les nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Drago s'en moquait éperdument, il se fichait de l'équipe tant que lui était là. Après tout, les joueurs autre que l'attrapeur n'ont aucune valeur.

Il s'avança néanmoins vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard quand celui-ci le héla.

Marcus Flint fit un geste vers trois Serpentards à la carrure solide, de cinquième et sixième année.

- « Voilà Warrington, poursuiveur… Bole et Derrick, les nouveaux batteurs. »

- « Hum. » répondit Drago, le visage fermé.

- « On commence les entraînements mardi prochain, comme je l'ai déjà annoncé! »

- « Bien. Autre chose? »

- « Si vous avez un peu de temps d'ici là, on pourrait peut être établir une nouvelle stratégie ensemble. Afin de travailler en équipe! » s'exclama Flint avec enthousiasme.

- « Ah ah ah » rugit Drago. _Equipe? Ah ah!_

- « Bon Ok, je plaisantais. » reprit le capitaine d'un ton incertain.

- « Je préfére. » dit sérieusement Drago avant de s'en aller sans prévenir.

...

Le mardi qui vit arriver la première séance d'entraînement de quidditch, Drago déboula furieusement sur le terrain, les yeux volcaniques, le visage rougit outre mesure.

Il enfourcha son balai et se rua sur Derrick pour lui arracher la batte des mains. Et administra des coups à tout ce qui passait près de lui: vif d'or, souaffle, Warrington et un malheureux pigeon (qui venait tout juste d'apprendre à voler).

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! », hurla Warrington

- « Je suis batteur aujourd'hui, c'est tout !! » gronda Drago encore plus fort en brandissant sa batte, défiant quiconque oserait s'approcher.

- « Bon. » admit Warrington, légèrement angoissé.

Personne n'osa aller à l'encontre des ordres de l'attrapeur (ou batteur-d'un-jour).

Flint, que les vingt minutes de retard de Drago avait déjà énervé, se sentit presque déprimé mais il ordonna cependant que l'on reprenne l'entraînement.

Il eut à peine achever sa phrase que le ciel se noircit abruptement. Des vents violents parcoururent Poudlard, obligeant les joueurs à atterir en catastrophe. Puis vinrent les rafales de neige. En quelques minutes, le paysage se teinta de blanc. Les Serpentards retournèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent au château tout en maugréant.

- «Ce n'est pas normal! Il ne neige pas en septembre! » grognait Flint.

Drago sembla quelque peu se calmer. Il adressa à son capitaine un sourire dépourvu de joie.

- « Rien n'est normal ici de toute façon. »

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines de Poudlard afin d'ordonner aux elfes de lui préparer quelque chose qu'il pourrait manger en privée tandis que les autres se gaveraient dans la grande salle. Il ne voulait plus voir personne et surtout pas cette horreur brune ambulante. Zabini l'avait encore rendu furieux. Mais il ne payait rien pour attendre… Il cherchait simplement la parfaite revanche.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la neige cessait de tomber et Poudlard se retrouva ensevelit sous plusieurs mètres de neige pendant plusieurs jours. Ce qui rendit de nombreux élèves heureux puisque les cours de Soins aux Crétaures Magiques ne purent avoir lieu.

...

Ces premières semaines furent en général assez difficile pour la plupart des élèves qui, à l'exception d'Hermione Granger, n'apprenaient pas les programmes des années à venir pendant les vacances d'été.

Deux mois de vacances sans leçons provoquèrent évidemment un début de rentrée peu glorieux… Et lorsque les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent, apportant avec elle les premiers résultats, Drago contempla son stock de potions auto-disciplinaires avec tristesse. Encore des vacances fichues!

Il observa plus attentivement le flacon noir qui portait la mention « expérimental » et décida avec la méfiance la plus salvatrice, d'y recourir qu'en cas d'extrème urgence. Aujourd'hui la potion « strions de sang » suffirait. Demain c'était Halloween quand même!

Le soir d'Halloween, des pluies torrentielles s'abattirent sur Poudlard.

Drago hésitait à s'enquérir d'un Whisky-pur-feu. Rogue avait fortement insisté pour que seuls les septièmes annés soient autorisés à « un peu » d'alcool durant la fête.

Drago s'ennuyait. Il admirait nonchalamment les teintes oranges et noires qui tapissaient la salle commune des Serpentards. Les pales lumières provenaient des citrouilles qui étaient littéralement rouges sanglantes et des mélodies tapageuses et inquiétantes résonnaient de toutes parts.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Pansy essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle espérait apparemment qu'il l'invite à danser. Espoir qui ne se réaliserait pas.

Drago renonça à son Whisky pur-feu et alla s'installer à une table où un petit groupe avait commencé une partie de Poker. Pansy lui jeta un regard plein de détresse qu'il ignora avant de rejoindre son comité de Serpentardes gloussantes, habillées tape-à-l'œil. Pansy était elle-même déguisée en libellule atrophiée.

Drago se posa en observateur un long moment.

Il prit part aux discussions sur le plan 79B' pour réduire en cendre les Gryffondors. Mais ce fut tout. Pansy revint à la charge par deux fois. Elle avait la déplaisante manie de constamment l'importuner à chaque fête mais autrement elle le laissait relativement tranquille.

- « Oh mais laisse tomber! Je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec un insecte gluant. » dit-il comme elle revenait encore.

- « Pas même avec un joli papillon? » demanda Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Je ne veux pas danser de toute façon. » soupira Drago qui prenait malgré lui un peu pitié. « D'ailleurs je m'en vais, la musique m'assome.» ajouta-t-il en se relevant dignement.

Pansy laissa tomber son air abattu et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un entrain déconcertant.

- « Bonne nuit Drago!»

- « Hum pareil. » répondit-il en retenant un geste agacé.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants à propos d'admiration pour les Malefoy puis il secoua la tête et regagna le dortoir désert. Crabbe et Goyle participaient à la fête en tant que statues désagréables à regarder et Blaise était on ne sait où comme à son habitude. En tout cas, jamais à une fête.

Drago tira un livre de sous son lit: chronique des créatures effrayantes ayant attaqué Poudlard au cours des siècles. Au moins on était dans l'ambiance Halloween et puis qui sait ça ne pouvait pas lui donner des idées intéressantes. A peine deux heures plus tard, il s'endormait et se lamentait désespérément, agité de nouveaux rêves douloureux.

...

Ce fut des cris qui le réveillèrent.

- « Il y a de l'eau dans la salle commune. »

- « De l'eau partout. »

- « Mouillation! »

- « Hum, tu veux dire inondation, Crabbe? »

Drago se leva avec un soupir d'agacement et descendit quelques marches.

Beaucoup d'élèves bloquaient l'escalier. Il passa en force et s'arrêta pour contempler la salle où les objets flottaient… dont les sofas.

- « Vous croyez que les professeurs ont coulé? » demanda un élève de première année.

- « Va donc vérifier par toi-même, rugit Flint en empoignant le dit élève avant de le jeter parmi les eaux. D'autres questions stupides? »

Tout le monde se tint tranquille.

- « Evanesco. » tentèrent quelques élèves plus âgés, sans résultats.

- « Bon, attendons que les professeurs s'en occupent. Il n'est que 5h du matin, après tout. »

Au pire, j'ai aussi mon balai songea Drago avant de remonter s'allonger. Il ne se rendormit pas.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1**: Pour répondre à un(e) reviewer, je continue mon histoire bien sûr! Si j'ai tardé un peu, je m'en excuse. Enfin les chapitres arriveront plus vite maintenant que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire

.

**Note 2**: Pour répondre à Cha et aussi parce que c'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment évident: oui cette histoire est un futur Slash Blaise/Drago même si ça ne se voit pas pour l'instant : )

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.

Il fallut compter plusieurs jours avant que le professeur Rogue ne se décide à intervenir et ne sauve ses malheureux élèves de l'inondation.

Drago se désintéressait totalement de ses camarades qui ne parlaient que de leurs supposés prodiges pour régler la situation.

Cependant quelques « accidents » l'avaient intéressé.

Kart Tellson, Serpentard de deuxième année et son frère Todd s'étaient lancés dans la confection de ce qui ressemblait à un canoë kayak moldu. Warrington s'était occupé de leur cas.

La règle fondamentale de survie au sein de la maison des Serpentards était d'éviter d'exhiber toute tendance pro-moldue.

Drago avait méchamment ricané lorsque l'affaire lui avait été rapportée.

Evidemment il méprisait avec hargne ces êtres inférieurs dénués de pouvoir. Il détestait encore plus ses foutus Sangs-de-Bourbe qui se prétendaient digne d'accès au monde de la magie et se mêlaient parmi eux.

Cette engeance les contaminait lentement mais sûrement. Il y avait de moins en moins de Sangs-Pur. Si son père avait bien raison sur un point (comme sur d'autres ajouta-t-il mentalement) c'était qu'il fallait se débarrasser de cette vermine. Et vite.

.

Drago parcourait les couloirs, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il aperçut avec un temps de retard fatal la silhouette de Pansy qui semblait jaillir du néant. Elle s'était élancée avec un rugissement qui pouvait passer pour de la joie et avait trébuché sur elle-même en essayant de lui attraper le bras.

-« Salut Pansy » soupira-t-il.

-« Drago! Je t'ai cherché partout! » s'exclama-t-elle, de nouveau sur pieds.

-« C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait sembler… rétorqua-t-il, Et non je n'irai pas à cette maudite fête! » ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

-« Allez quoi! C'est l'anniversaire de tes amis quand même! »

-« Grand bien leur fasse! Deux idiots nés le même jour… Si ce n'est pas curieux. » dit Drago qui avait tiqué au mot « amis ».

-« Puis ça me ferait plaisir. » crut bon d'ajouter Pansy avec une petite mimique désolante.

-« L'argument de choc. »

-« T'es pas sympa Drago. » l'accusa Pansy avec une moue réprobatrice.

-« Non mais attend… Sympa? Moi? Tu délires? Je suis Drago Malefoy, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour personne. Et je n'aime pas les fêtes! Alors laisse-moi, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Il dit et s'enfuit avant de s'énerver un peu plus, le cœur insensible au visage peiné de Pansy Parkinson.

oOoOo

Drago évita soigneusement de passer à plus de 500 mètres du dortoir des Serpentards qui devait actuellement résonner de gloussements hideux et de bêtises innommables. Il aurait aimé sortir du château mais dehors le temps était sombre et froid. Un jour de novembre habituel.

Le couloir qu'il empruntait était particulièrement lumineux et emplit d'une chaleur réconfortante.

-« J'espère que je ne m'approche pas du territoire des Gryffondors. » grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

C'est là qu'il le sentit: on le suivait. C'étaient de simples picotements sur sa nuque, c'était une espèce d'instinct inexplicable, mais il savait qu'on l'observait.

Il s'engouffra dans la première salle ouverte qui se présenta. Il jeta un coup d'œil morne sur la décoration rougeoyante et trop éclairé qui envahissait les lieux et attendit, les bras croisés, le visage hautain.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune garçon s'approcha lentement de la porte et coula un regard discret dans la salle.

Drago plaqua un rictus mauvais sur son visage.

-Oh merde je me suis fait repéré… » dit Blaise Zabini nonchalamment en entrant dans la pièce.

-« On peut savoir quel mauvais coup tu préparais? » l'apostropha Drago sans bouger d'un pouce.

-« En fait je m'ennuyais. Et puis je vous ai vu… qui errait bêtement, alors je me suis dit que tant qu'on y est, on pourrait tout aussi bien s'ennuyer à deux. »

Drago sentit une irritation familère s'emparait de lui. _Je n'errai pas bêtement! _eût-il envie de crier, mais il savait que c'était ce que Zabini cherchait. Et il ne supporterait pas de voir son habituel sourire vainqueur.

Alors il se retint.

-Bien. Installe-toi. » dit-il le plus naturellement possible, ravi devant l'air abasourdi que prenait Blaise.

Drago s'installa lui-même dans un fauteuil près d'une large fenêtre et observa son camarade avec un sourire narquois.

-« Euh… Ok. »

Blaise s'assit sur le bord d'une table. Son attitude décontenancé finit par s'effacer et ses yeux reprirent la lueur amusée que Drago haïssait.

-« Alors Monseigneur, on aime la salle de consolation? Savez-vous que celle-ci prend automatiquement les teintes et la forme que son visiteur désire inconsciemment? »

Drago jeta un regard stupéfait autour de lui. Trop de rouge, de fenêtres, de bougies, de tableaux et quelques livres… Et misère! Il y avait même des fleurs.

Blaise Zabini éclata de rire.

-« Seigneur Drago le Sentimental… Avec un goût fort prononcé pour le Gryffondorisme, voire même Pouffsouf… »

-« Tais-toi!! » cria-t-il.

Sa colère se renforça. Blaise arborait son sourire triomphant 'j'ai réussi à vous faire sortir de vos gonds'.

Il s'efforça de se maîtriser, imaginant toutes les façons possible de tuer son ennemi de manière ridicule. Oui, une mort ridicule est bien plus jubilatoire qu'une mort pleine de souffrances.

Et tandis qu'il y pensait, Zabini continuait à parler choses qui n'avaient ni queues ni têtes.

-…Enfin ce genre de salle avait auparavant le pouvoir de rendre confus les esprits les plus néfastes.. Plus terrible qu'un Imperius! Ça peut vous contraindre à renier votre nature d'être humain et vous persuader que vous êtes un hyppogriffe par exemple, et vous ouvrez la fenêtre et là vous saut… »

-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour à la fête de Crabbe et Goyle? » l'interrompit-il soudain avant que son récit ne le perturbe davantage.

-Hum, j'y suis déjà allé. Il fallait bien remercier ces deux-là d'être né un jour. Ils me font beaucoup rire vous savez? Même si bien sûr ce n'est qu'à leur dépend. Mais bon, on a pas tellement l'occasion de s'amuser ici, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago crut un instant déceler une certaine tristesse derrière ses mots. Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, il s'en fichait éperdument. Zabini ne faisait que l'agacer. Il était là pour ça. Pour l'emmerder. Il avait demandé au choixpeau de le placer à Serpentard. Pour lui pourrir la vie. C'est le mal, on lui envoi le fléau, mon père a tout commanditer…

-« Vous avez le regard hanté de quelqu'un qui perd la raison, si je peux me permettre. »

-« Oui! Enfin non (grognement). Comment font tes parents pour te supporter? »

-« Ils n'ont pas à le faire. » lâcha Blaise, avant de prendre un air rageur.

_Tiens voilà quelque chose qu'il ne tenait visiblement pas à dire _se réjouit Drago, prêt à en tirer avantage.

-« Ah non? Parle-moi donc de tes parents, Zabini. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard dur, tout a fait inhabituel. Drago sourit, content du tour que prenait les choses. Blaise l'observa un instant, en silence.

-« Bien. Je suis heureux que vous vous intéressiez enfin à moi. » s'exclama-t-il avec joie en s'élançant sur le fauteuil près de Drago, sans se préoccuper du grognement mécontent qui l'accueuillit.

-« Je vais vous raconter l'histoire des Zabini… »

Son ton était enthousiaste. Drago se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il se passait dans la tête détraquée du Serpentard. Blaise dissimula un sourire devant l'expression d'incrédulité mêlée de scepticisme qui occupait les traits aristocratiques de son camarade et prit une grande inspiration.

-« Tout commence le 18 octobre 1879. Dans les rues obscures de Saint Petersbourg, une jeune femme court, un enfant dans les bras. La mort est à quelques pas. La jeune femme, bien trop blessée ne peut aller loin. L'enfant perd donc sa dernière protection et les chasseurs s'en empare. Pourquoi le recherche-t-il depuis ces six dernières années? L'enfant ne le saura jamais et moi non plus. Sa nouvelle demeure est la forêt. Les hommes veulent le contraindre à dévoiler ses pouvoirs. L'enfant a quelque chose de particulier que ces hommes veulent se procurer. Une nuit, les Sept, anciens membres de la secte des Enfants de Merlin l'enlèvent pour mieux l'abandonner dans les bois ténébreux, livré à lui-même, seul… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une meute de loups-garous sauvages. »

Drago écoute tranquillement le long récit qui sombre de tragédies en tragédies jusqu'à l'apothéose final.

- « … Et c'est comme ça qu'un jour que je visitais les arênes de Vérone, cousin Bastien III m'est tombé dessus, me faisant basculer du plus haut des marches. »

-« Et tu es mort? » demanda Drago.

Blaise hocha la tête.

-« Et je suis mort… Devenant ainsi le dernier membre de la famille à intégrer le clan des fantômes non tapageurs, deuxième classe. »

-« Deuxième classe? »

-« Oui. Au contraire des fantômes de première classe qui ne peuvent rien faire si ce n'est hanter les gens; nous, nous pouvons prendre un état solide, toucher des objets, manger et dormir même si bien sûr, ça ne nous est pas indispensable. »

-" Hum, impressionnant", dit Drago, retenant un sourire. Il y eut un silence puis: "il est temps que j'y aille".

-« Oh vous ne restez pas? Moi qui voulais vous conter l'histoire de l'oncle François et de son élevage de poulpes à croches violettes.. »

-« Une autre fois peut-être. »

Drago s'éclipsa avec un semblant de sourire qu'il ne comprit pas, l'esprit dérouté, agacé contre lui-même et contre cet idiot de Zabini.

oOoOo

Décembre était là. Les visages heureux et festifs aussi. Drago pestait tout seul dans son coin. Il n'aimait pas les réjouissances.

Pourquoi les gens croyaient-ils amusants et esthétiques d'installer des lutins verts et rouges partout? Avec des pompons ridicules? Et des clochettes stridentes insupportables?

Heureusement Rogue avait décrété d'un ton polaire qu'il était hors de question qu'on amène un sapin de Noël dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Crabbe en avait eu les larmes aux yeux…

Mais Rogue n'avait aucune pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait de son mois honni 'non, ne prononcez même pas ce mot' et les cours de potions étaient en ce moment particulièrement déplaisant.

-« Zabini devant! Vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas vous voir à l'arrière. »

Rogue avait beau être son professeur préféré, il ne lui pardonnait le fait qu'il ait toujours à partager son précieux chaudron en étain de première qualité avec l'autre fêlé.

-« Pourquoi tu ne te rachètes pas un chaudron? » gronda Drago pour la centième fois.

-« Le vôtre nous convient parfaitement. » répondit Blaise.

Après quelques grognements, il se tint silencieux.

Mais Zabini n'aimait pas le silence.

-« Que font les Malefoy à Noël? »

-« Ils dansent, ils chantent et ils crient 'Joyeux Noël' à minuit précise. »

-« Cool. »

Plus d'autres questions ne fut poser. Drago entretient la conversation avec lui-même en grommelant combien il détestait ces Gryffondors de malheur, du Potter 'Je suis une légende' au Neville 'Je suis un balourd par qui le malheur arrive'.

Etrangement Zabini ne faisait aucun commentaire. Il semblait même un tantinet joyeux, sifflotant gaiement tandis qu'il lançait de la poudre de triton désoxydé dans le chaudr…

-« Non! Cria Drago, bordel! »

Il s'écarta précipitament alors que le contenu du chaudron jaillissait en feu d'artifice sous le rire ravi de Blaise.

Par miracle, la potion ne se déversa sur personne. Mais Rogue s'emporta avec froideur contre Blaise aidé par un Drago fulminant.

-Allons je n'allais pas te l'esquinter ton chaudron chéri. » s'exclama Blaise parmi tous ces cris.

-Bien Mr Zabini. Cela fera trois heures de retenues et le reste de votre vie à faire équipe avec Mr Londubat en cours de potion. Est-ce clair? » susurra Rogue qui s'était enfin calmé.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

_Finalement_ _ce cours finissait bien_ pensa Drago. _Plus de Zabini pour coéquipier_.

…


End file.
